The Offspring
by celrock
Summary: The adventures of the Rugrats children during toddlerhood and childhood. Will their adventures be anything like that of their parents? Read and find out!
1. Episode 1, Piolot, Little Brother Keenan

Author's Note: I do apologize for the late release of the start of this story. School has been hectic, so, to make up for this, I'll be releasing 2 chapters slash episodes in 1 day! So let's get started!

The Offspring

Summary: The adventures of the Rugrats children during toddlerhood and young childhood. Will their adventures be anything like that of their parents? Read and find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Jesse is owned by Jesse J. Barrow.

Editional Notes: If you did not read The Destruction of Spongebob Squarepants, this story is based off the Nicktoon that Jesse would be releasing on Nickelodeon in 2041 to celebrate The Rugrats 50 year anniversary. Each chapter will be a new episode of the series. This is season 1, and at this time, I plan to release 10 episodes between now and March of 2015.

Episode 1, Piolot, Little Brother Keenan

Run Time: 22 minutes

Story Release Date: September 11, 2014

Nicktoon Release Date: August 11, 2041, with a repeat in the Snickel-O-Zone the following Saturday evening at 8:00 p.m. Eastern, 7:00 p.m. Central, as according to Siri on my iPhone, August 11, 2041, will be falling on a Sunday.

Location: Pittsfield, Massachusetts, July 27, 2039

It was evening in the Pickles household. Silvia had just finished reading a bedtime story to Darin, when she felt the baby inside her tummy, kicking her again.

"That's your little brother Keenan in there. He's kicking!" Said Silvia, smiling at Darin, who's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Want to feel?" Asked Silvia, as she took Darin's little hand, and put it on top of her tummy, and let him feel his brother kick. Darin jumped and laughed when he felt it. Just then, Tommy walked into the room.

"Sounds like we're having fun in here!" Said Tommy, as he picked up his son, and put him on his shoulders.

"Yes we are. Darin just felt his brother kick for the very first time! Oh sweetie! I'm so excited! The baby will be here, any day now!" Said Silvia excitedly.

"Yep, he sure will, but right now, it's time to get this little guy off to bed! Let's go Darin." Said Tommy, as he carried Darin to his room and lay him down in his red racecar bed. The room already had everything ready for the new baby, who would be sleeping in Darin's old crib.

Before Tommy shut the door, he sang a lullaby to Darin.

"Darin please, rest your head. Now it is, time for bed. You're my son, like no other. Soon you'll be, an older brother. Twinkle twinkle, how time flies. Slowly, in the starry sky. Darin please, close your eyes. You're as sweet as apple pie. As you grow, and laugh and play, in my heart, you'll always stay. So sleep, and dream, the night away."

The next day, Darin awoke to a hacking sound. He got up from his racecar bed, the little blond headed 2-year-old in his blue pajamas, headed down to the bathroom, where he saw his mommy Silvia, hunched over the toilet, throwing up. A worried look spread across Darin's face, then, his expression changed! Suddenly, it hit him what his mommy was trying to do. He couldn't wait to get to daycare, where he could tell his friends what he had recently found out! Everybody was anticipating the birth of his little brother, but it wasn't until now, that he figured out where babies came from.

Later that morning, Silvia and Tommy pushed Darin up the sidewalk of the Saltwater Daycare Center to the door, where they were met by two brewnet girls in blue dresses.

"I see Darin is here today." Said Amanda, as she took Darin from his stroller.

"So Silvia, how far along are we?" Cortney asked, as she took the diaper bag from Tommy.

"I could be due any day now." Replied Silvia, as she wheeled the stroller away from the door.

"Have a nice day son." Said Tommy with a smile, as the two of them left the daycare center.

Amanda carried Darin over to the play area, where she sat him down with his friends, Melenda, Abbie, and Casey, who were all playing on the floor.

"Now you play here, and soon, Taffy will be here for our morning sing along." Said Amanda, as she put Darin down on the floor.

Taffy was getting ready to perform with her band, The Huligans, at Tanglewood on Parade, which would be happening in another week. So she came up to Pittsfield for the summer, and stayed with her daughters, who owned the daycare center, and to kill time, she would come in every morning, and do a sing along with the kids.

Darin, Melenda, Abbie and Casey all sat in a circle, rolling a giant blue ball to one another.

"Hey everyone guess what?" Darin asked.

"What!" Said Melenda, Abbie, and Casey simultaneously.

"I figured out yesterday night where my little brother is." Said Darin.

"Where is he?" Abbie asked.

"He's in my mommy's tummy! I felt him kick! It was funny!" Said Darin with a giggle.

"But if he's in your mommy's tummy, how will he come out?" Melenda asked.

"And how did he get there in the firstest place?" Casey asked.

"Well, I saw my mommy trying to throw him up this morning, but, he must be too big to fit through her mouth cuz he didn't come out." Replied Darin.

"Oh wow." Whispered Melenda.

"But how did your brother get there in the firstest place?" Casey asked again.

Just then, Rosemary walked into the toddler play area from where she was coloring with the older four and five-year-olds, and overheard the conversation.

"Once again, you stupid babies don't know anything. Haven't you heard about the birds and the bees?" Rosemary asked.

The offspring nodded their heads.

"Well, bees lay eggs, and not all of the eggs turn into bees. Some of them, turn into babies. So the bees give the leftover eggs that don't turn into baby bees to any nearby birds, who then carry them to mommy and daddy's mailbox, leave them there, and then, mommy eats them for breakfast, and, well, it grows in mommy's tummy and becomes a baby! Get it?" Said Rosemary.

"Well, my mommy does like to eat eggs for breakfast, so, one of them must have been my baby brother!" Said Darin with a smile.

"Exactly." Rosemary replied.

"But if that's so, how will Darin's baby brother come out?" Melenda asked.

"Oh do I have to tell you everything?" Rosemary snapped, crossing her arms across her gray confederate uniform.

She sighed before going on to explain this part.

"Your mommy will poop out the baby." Rosemary continued.

"You mean, you can poop out babies?" Abbie asked.

"Correction, grown ups can poop out babies, you just make poop." Replied Rosemary.

"So my brother is gonna go in the potty!" Yelled Darin with concern.

"Oh no no no no. Your mommy will have the baby in the shower." Replied Rosemary.

"Hmmm, I heard my mommy talk about having a baby shower, but I didn't know what it was! But now I do! Mommy is going to take a shower, and it will be during that shower, that my baby brother will be pooped out and born! Thanks for explaining it Rosemary." Said Darin with a smile, really excited for his mommy to take that shower and make his new little brother appear.

"No problem." Rosemary said with a shrug, as she skipped back off to the other side of the room where the older kids were.

Just then, Taffy showed up, along with a tall black woman with her black hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Kids, our mom Taffy is here for our sing along, and today, she brought a special guest! The chorus director from the Pleasant Valley high school, Susie Carmichael!" Said Amanda.

"Hi kids. I'm Susie, and I can't wait to sing a song with you today." She said with a smile, as Taffy sat down in a chair, and got her guitar all set up.

"So what are we going to sing with the mini's this week?" Taffy asked.

"Well, since one of the kids, Darin Pickles, will be expecting a little brother any day now, why don't we sing the song I sang at Darin's grandma Didi's baby shower, many years ago." Said Susie with a smile.

"And this time, Angelica won't be here to cut me off." Susie thought to herself, as Taffy strummed a few chords on the guitar, to get warmed up and started.

"Ok Susie, you lead us off." Said Taffy.

Susie took a deep breath, and began.

"A baby is really neat, a baby is a special treat." Susie sang, as Taffy started accompanying her, as Taffy had never heard the song before, seeing she met Susie several months after Dil was born, way past that baby shower.

"A baby is, a little Dickins the baby is a cuddly chicken." Susie continued.

Just then, Rosemary came over to join the rest of the group, with an evil grin on her face.

"A baby is lots of joy." Sang Susie.

"A baby will, get all of the toys!" Chimed in Rosemary.

"Rosemary, what are you doing?" Susie asked.

"Aren't we suppose to be singing along?" Rosemary asked.

"Fine, we'll continue." Said Susie with a shrug.

"Like a birdy singing in a tree." Sang Susie.

"More like Reptar screaming in your ear." Sang Rosemary.

"A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob. A baby is a gift from a bob, bob, bob." Sang Susie and Rosemary together.

"A baby is really special!" Sang Susie.

"A baby is, is, not!" Yelled Rosemary.

Just then, Cortney walked over to Susie and Rosemary.

"Ok, that's enough. Let's sing something we all know." Said Cortney, as she picked up her accordion, and Amanda came over with an accustic guitar. The group continued to sing nursery rhymes, Darin, Abbie and Casey, who couldn't talk to grown ups yet, just danced to the music, while 3-year-old Melenda sang along with the other kids. Later, after the sing along was over, Susie pulled Rosemary over to the side.

"You know, you remind me of Angelica when she was your age." Said Susie.

"You knew Angelica when she was five?" Rosemary asked.

Susie nodded.

"Yep, she may be too busy to hang out with us now, but you are so much like her at that age, and, believe it or not, she sang those exact same lines of A Baby is a Gift at Darin's grandma Didi's baby shower when she was about to have Dil." Replied Susie.

"Wow." Whispered Rosemary with a smile.

"I've heard of people singing in the shower, I didn't realize you and Angelica got to do that too." Said Rosemary.

"Oh, no silly. That's not the type of shower I'm talking about. A baby shower is just a big party they have, and everyone brings gifts and stuff for the new baby. It has nothing to do with the kind in the bathroom." Replied Susie, as she helped Taffy pack up so they could leave.

"Oh." Said Rosemary disappointingly, realizing she gave some wrong information to the toddlers, but she decided to not say anything, only because she figured they were so stupid, they wouldn't understand.

A couple of days later, it was the weekend, and everybody was hanging out at Tommy and Silvia's. Peter and Violet, Zack and Kimi, Chuckie and Nicole, and Silvia and Tommy were all seated around the kitchen table, having a conversation and drinking coffee.

"Did you hear about what my daughter did the other day with Susie at sing along at daycare? They sang that same song that Susie and Angelica sang at your mom's baby shower when she was about to have your little brother." Said Peter, as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh wow! How neat!" Said Tommy excitedly.

"Yep, and I hear my daughter Rosemary sang Angelica's part perfectly!" Said Violet.

"Has anybody heard from Angelica lately?" Zack asked.

"Nope, but we don't have to worry about her having kids. I hear she had her tubes tied a while back." Replied Nicole.

"Good thing too. I can just see it now, Angelica walking down the mall, chasing after her children, screaming, you dumb babies." Said Chuckie.

The rest of the grown ups laughed, nearly choking on their coffee. Just then, Silvia started to feel funny. She stood up from the table, and just as she stood up, water exploded from beneath her, going all over the kitchen floor. Silvia panicked.

"Honey… it's time… My water just broke…" Silvia said with a panic, gripping on to the table.

"Relax sweetie, I'll help you, oh, but gfirst, I'd better go let Darin and the others know what's going on." Said Tommy, getting up from the table and walking into the other room.

Darin, Melenda, Abbie and Casey all saw what was going on. They saw the water hit the floor, and watched, as Darin's mommy was breathing heavily. Just then, Tommy walked into the room and picked up Darin, Peter following close behind.

"Darin, your mommy and I need to go to the hopcickle to have your little brother, but we'll be back soon." Said Tommy, as he gave Darin a hug, and a kiss on the cheek, and set him back down on the floor.

Violet overheard this from the other room.

"Hopcickle eh? It sounds like you've been spending way too much time with that offspring of yours." Said Violet.

"Give me a break, he is, my first born son after all." Said Tommy.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Peter asked.

"Oh no, we'll be fine. We'll give you a call as soon as the baby is born, and you can bring the kids to come meet him." Said Tommy, as he got his wife, and they headed out the front door.

The kids watched out the window, as Silvia and Tommy disappeared down the street in the car.

"Why does your mommy have to go to the hopcickle Darin?" Melenda asked.

"I don't know. She did say something about her water breaking, and a bunch of water went on to the floor." Said Darin.

"Nah, I think your mommy just forgotted she was potty trained." Said Abbie.

"We're not even potty trained and we've never had a accident that big." Said Casey.

"Hmmm, I hope my mommy will be ok." Said Darin worriedly.

"No worries Darin, your mommy will be just fine." Said Peter, who after all of these years, could still understand the babies, even in the second generation.

"Well what are we gonna do until Darin's brother is born?" Melenda asked.

"I know, why don't we play The Fun Way Game!" Said Peter.

"What's that?" Melenda asked.

"Oh, it's just a game I played with your daddy and your aunt Kimi when your grandma Kira and grandpa Chaz were opening up their coffee shop. Do you remember Chuckie?" Said Peter, as the rest of the grown ups walked into the room.

"Uh, hello Peter, I was only two-years-old when my dad opened the Java Lava." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, and I left the time machine at the confederacy castle, so we can't even go back in time for me to show you." Said Peter.

"And besides, the last time we went back in time with the kids, they tried to bring Dil as a baby back to the future with us, remember?" Said Chuckie.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Said Peter.

"So how do we play?" Nicole asked, taking a seat on the couch in the family room.

"If I recall correctly, we're suppose to hide all of Darin's toys, and let the kids, try to find them." Said Peter, as he scooped up Darin's toys, most of which, were electronic, and he went all over the house, hiding them.

"This sounds like fun, but I'd rather go to the hopcickle and see my little brother be born." Said Darin.

"Well, they say time flies when you're having fun, so, I bet ya by the time we finish this game, it will be time to go and meet your little brother." Said Peter.

"Ok, I suppose I can do this then." Darin replied with a sigh.

"That's the spirit, now, let's hide those toys!" Said Peter, as he handed some toys to Zack, Kimi, Chuckie, Nicole, and Violet, who all went around and hid them all over the house. Unfortunately, they kept hitting buttons on the toys, which the kids overheard the noises from Darin's toy remote, radio, computer, and MyPhone. Not even five minutes later, they had found all of the toys, and brought them back into the family room.

"Ooops, I forgot. The majority of today's toys make noise. Guess I should have turned them off before hiding them." Said Peter, looking at the stack of electronic toys that was before him on the floor.

"Yeah, they don't make toys like they use to." Said Kimi with a sigh.

"Whatever happened to the days when kids used their imaginations to play with toys." Said Zack.

"Beats me." Replied Violet.

Just then, the telephone rang. Peter went and picked it up.

"Hello? Pickles Residents, this is King Peter Albany of the Confederacy speaking." Said Peter into the phone.

"Hey Peter, it's Jesse. Listen, my brother-in-law Dil recently got a text from Tommy saying he and Silvia were off to the hospital to have the baby. Heard anything?" Jesse asked.

"Nope, nothing yet, but we'll be sure to keep you posted when we do." Said Peter.

"Ok, thanks." Replied Jesse, before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Violet asked when Peter came back into the room.

"Oh, it was Jesse, wondering if the baby was here yet, as Tommy had sent Dil a text that he and Silvia were off to the hospital." Said Peter.

Darin, Melenda, Abbie, Casey, and by this point, even Rosemary was bored, as she had finished watching Cynthia P.I. and Miss Stephanie's Happy House on her portable blue ray player.

"Daddy, what can we do now? I'm bored!" Snapped Rosemary.

"Now calm down princess, let's think of something else we can do." Said Peter.

Nicole went and got out a stack of coloring books and crayons, and the kids all had fun, coloring in the book. Of course, Abbie, Casey, and Darin, all had trouble staying in the lines, as Abbie and Casey were only one, and Darin was only two, but everyone had fun coloring anyway. Then, Darin turned to a page of the coloring book, that had a large heart on it, and got his brilliant idea.

"Hey look! A heart! I could color this in, and give it to my new baby brother!" Said Darin, picking up a red crayon off of the floor, and beginning to color. Melenda came over, and helped Darin color inside the lines, as she was quite artistic for a three-year-old.

After Darin finished his picture, they all played with blocks, until Rosemary stomped through the room and knocked them down, raced Darin's toy cars through the living room, and then, Abbie and Casey, who adored playing with makeup, tried to sneak upstairs to Silvia's powder room, but Kimi stopped them when she saw where they were headed, as she was not interested in cleaning up a beauty mess, even though she thought her twin daughters looked beautiful, when done up the right way.

Several hours later, after playing with nearly everything in the house, everybody was hungry. So Peter fixed Reptar macaroni and cheese, which was macaroni pasta shaped to look like Reptar, Dectar, and Robosnails, and fed the kids dinner. Darin, was starting to grow impatient, and was about to lose hope.

"Guys, I don't think my little brother is ever gonna come." Said Darin with a shrug, as he took a bite of his macaroni and cheese.

"Oh sure he will." Said Peter.

"But it's taking practically forever!" Said Melenda.

"Babies can take a while to come out, I know Rosemary did, and so did Darin's uncle Dil." Said Peter.

"You were there when my uncle was born?" Darin asked.

"Yep." Peter replied.

"Dil's daddy's little brother, right?" Darin asked.

Peter nodded.

"So what did my daddy do till Dil was born?" Darin asked.

"Well, your daddy went off looking for him, leading Chuckie, uncle Phil and aunt Lil to the baby nursery, which they thought was a baby store, to look for him." Said Peter.

"Did they find him?" Darin asked.

/"Nope, your great grandpas, Lou and Boris, stopped them, but eventually, your uncle Dil was bornn, and it was quite a first site. Next time you come to my place, if you promise to not bring any of your parents back as babies to our time, I'll get out the time machine, and take you back to see your uncle Dilly be born." Said Peter.

"Peter, it's a deal!" Said Darin, taking the last bite of his macaroni, smearing the cheese all over his face.

Just then, the phone rang. Chuckie answered it.

"Hi Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Hey Chuckie guess what?" Tommy said.

"Is he here?" Chuckie asked.

"Yep." Tommy replied.

Chuckie didn't say anything else. He hung up the phone, and headed back to the table with a huge grin on his face.

"Everybody, he's here, let's go!" Said Chuckie, as he grabbed his daughter's hand, Peter grabbed up Darin, while Violet got Rosemary, and Zack and Kimi picked up their twins, and everybody, headed off to the hospital.

When they got there, they went to Silvia's room. Upon entering the room, Darin looked over, to see his mommy and daddy sitting next to one another in Silvia's bed, smiling, and holding a little bundle in their arms, wrapped in a blue blanket. It was a baby boy, and he had no hair on his head. Peter sat Darin down on the bed, and Silvia, lay his new baby brother down in front of him.

"Darin, I'd like for you to meet someone very special. I present, your new baby brother, Keenan Izic Pickles!" Said Silvia, as Darin reached out, and touched the top of his little brother's head.

"Izic?" Chuckie asked.

"Yep, Keenan is his first name, which I picked out, mainly because I like the name." Said Silvia.

"And I picked out Izic, just, because it was a random name I could come up with." Said Tommy.

"Oh, I see." Said Chuckie.

"What was Darin's middle name again?" Nicole asked.

"It's Milton." Replied Tommy.

"Now, I remember Darin was named after Silvia's cousin and God father, who is exactly twelve years older than her, as they were born on the same day, but where did Milton come from?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, Milton was the name of Tommy's first little brother." Said Peter.

"Huh? I thought Tommy's brother was named Dil." Said Nicole.

"Oh, I guess nobody has ever told you the story. You see, Tommy's cousin Angelica told Tommy and his friends when they were little, that babies came from stork eggs. So Tommy went and got an egg out of a bird's nest, and they named it Milton, and he made it his little brother. That is, until it hatched into a bird, and Tommy's mommy let it go." Said Peter.

"Oh, got ya." Replied Nicole.

"Hi, I'm your big brother!" Said Darin, smiling at his brother.

Justt then, Keenan started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry now, we're gonna have lots of fun!" Said Darin excitedly, as he gave his little brother a hug, for the very first time.

"I wouldn't worry Darin, babies cry a lot when they're first born." Said Peter.

"Yep, uncle Dilly cried a lot too. Phil and Lil thought he was broken, but I just told them, he was just a little loud." Said Tommy. Darin, broke out into a smile, happy to be a big brother, as he continued to stare at Keenan, who was now in his daddy's arms.

A few days later, Keenan was home from the hospital, and Silvia was nursing him, when Darin climbed up on the couch, and showed Keenan the picture he had made the day he was born, of the heart. Keenan grabbed it, and started to drool on it.

"I think he might be a little too young for that sweetie." Said Silvia, taking the picture out of Keenan's reach, and putting it on the table where neither one of the boys could reach it, Keenan, returned to nursing on his mommy.

"But I know what we can do." Said Silvia with a smile, and a twinkle in her eye.

That night, when Darin and Keenan were in bed, before Silvia switched off the light, she stapled the picture of the heart on the wall above Keenan's crib.

"There, now, this special picture, is in a special place." Said Silvia, as she lay Keenan down in his crib, and came and gave Darin one last hug, before turning out the lights, but before she turned out the lights, she sang them a lullaby.

"Twinkle, twinkle, how time flies. Darin and Keenan, close your eyes. You're as sweet as apple pie. As you grow, and laugh and play. In my heart, you two will stay. So sleep, and dream, the night away." Sang Silvia, as she blew them a kiss, turned out the lights, and closed the door.

"My Darin." Said Keenan, as he closed his eyes, yawned, and fell asleep.

"My Keenan." Said Darin, as he yawned, curled up with his Reptar doll, and fell asleep.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter slash episode. As you can see, some songs from The Rugrats Movie made it into that chapter, for a new generation, and, I got the idea for Tommy to slip up and say hospital in Rugrat language when he was announcing to Darin where he and Silvia were off to, after I recall going to lunch a few months ago with my sister-in-law, mom, and nephew. There was a fish tank with fish in it at this restaurant, and my sister-in-law said, "Let's go take a look at the fishies Zach." She said, "Fishies, instead of fish," talking like a rugrat, so I thought it would be cute, if Tommy slipped up, and said "hopcickle," instead of "hospital." And since in Rugrats, they learned that babies were brought by the stork, and later, they learned that a family tree is where babies grew on, I deciddd in the second generation, to give some reference to where they really come from, but keeping it kid friendly, with them coming from mommy's tummies, and something comical, to reference the familiar saying, the birds and the bees. I thought it would be cute for Rosemary to tell them the story of where babies come from, but a different explanation than what was ever explored during the first generation of Rugrats, the one we're all familiar with. And finally, I'll try to have chapter 2, up in a few hours.


	2. Episode 2, The Big Apple Adventure

Episode 2, The Big Apple Adventure

Run Time: 22 minutes

Story Release Date: September 11, 2014

Nicktoon Release Date: September 11, 2041, with a repeat in the Snickel-O-Zone the following Saturday evening at 8:00 p.m. Eastern, 7:00 p.m. Central, as according to Siri on my iPhone, September 11, 2041, will be falling on a Wednesday.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, as it remains the same throughout this entire story, thank you.

Location: New York City, September, 2039

It was the opening of the first ever, Reptar opera at the Metropolitan Opera House, where while Reptar would sadly, be dying for good, Reptar Junior would be grown up, and would save the princess, giving way to the new generation, making Reptar Junior, everybody's new hero. Seeing he was a huge fan of Reptar, Tommy wasn't going to let his boys, miss this show. So Tommy, Silvia, Darin, Keenan, along with their friends, Peter, Violet and Rosemary, Zack, Kimi, and their daughters, Abbie and Casey, and Chuckie, Nicole, and their daughter Melenda, all took a trip to New York City for this special event. On the day of the opera, they had been touring around New York City. They had gone and ridden the farris wheel at Toys R Us in Time Square, gone to see The Freedom Building, which replaced The World Trade Center, though their tour guide had mentioned how it was formerly known as Ground Zero, and they ate lunch at a pizza place called 2021, where the waiters and waitresses, dressed up as aliens. Tommy was sorry his brother Dil had to miss that outing, as he would have fit right in! But now, they were standing outside the Empire State Building, and the grown ups, were all trying to decide what to go and do next, as they only had a few hours before the opera would be starting that evening. Meanwhile, the offspring, all next to one another in their strollers, were having a conversation of their own.

"See that building?" Asked Darin, pointing to the Empire State Building.

The others nodded.

"That's the Entire State Building! It's the tallest building in the whole wide world! And I hear that if I go to the top when it gets dark out, I can touch the stars and make a wish!" Said Darin.

"Are you sure about that?" Melenda asked hesitantly.

"Yep, I'm pretty sure. So, come on, let's go!" Said Darin, hopping out of his stroller, and pushing Keenan's stroller closer to the door of the building, with Abbie, Casey, and Melenda, bringing up the rear of the line. Before they could get too far though, Rosemary, walked up to them.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Rosemary snapped, blocking their path.

"Oh, we're going up to the top of the Entire State Building, so we can be on top of the world and touch the stars." Said Darin.

"Oh no you don't." Said Rosemary.

"And why not?" Darin asked.

"Because, I'm gonna destroy it!" Said Rosemary, pulling out a couple of bomb shells from her pocket.

The others gasped.

"What's that?" Abbie asked.

"These are bombs. They're the same thing the terribelists used many years ago to blow up the World Spade Center." Said Rosemary.

"What's a terribelist?" Casey asked.

"A terribelist is someone who tries to break the world, and in this case, they did, making ground zero." Said Rosemary.

"Why do you want to be a terribelist Rosemary, that's bad! Don't you wanna be a good guy, oh, like I don't know, Reptar?" Darin asked.

"Shows what you know, Reptar's dying tonight. But I wouldn't worry your little baby brains, someone named Reptar Junior is taking over. But anyway, back to my story here. I wanna take away the Entire State Building and make Ground One, and then, while they made the free building, I want to make the princess building. Now move out of my way!" Snapped Rosemary.

"No!" Yelled Darin, grabbing at Rosemary's dress, tackling her down to the ground.

"I'll help you." Said Melenda, as she came over, snatched the bomb shells out of Rosemary's hand, and threw them on the ground. Rosemary snuck past Melenda, and snatched up the bomb shells, putting them back into her pocket.

"Hey Nasty Nasty!" Said Keenan, pulling at Rosemary's long brown hair.

"Ow!" Shreaked Rosemary, as she got up, and ran towards the doors.

"Come on guys, we've gotta get up to the top before Rosemary does so we can save this building." Said Darin, as he led the others into the building, to the elevator.

Just then, the elevator opened up, and they stepped inside. Darin, Melenda, Keenan, Abbie and Casey got inside, and the doors closed before Rosemary could get there, as she got lost on the way to the elevator, when Casey and Abbie, pushed Rosemary behind a potted plant in the hallway, and Melenda, stuck some of the leaves in Rosemary's mouth.

"Stupid babies." Muttered Rosemary, as she spit the leaves out of her mouth, and peered out from behind the plant, to notice the hall was deserted. Meanwhile, the toddlers were in the elevator, trying to figure out what to do.

"So how does it work?" Abbie asked.

"It's easy, we just press these buttons. And I think the button we want, is all the way at the top." Said Darin. But he couldn't reach it. So Melenda, Abbie and Casey, all stacked on top of one another, and Darin climbed on top of Casey's back, and reached the top button, pressing it. The elevator went up to the top floor, which was the lookout observation deck, and the toddlers, walked out on to the deck, to find it desserted.

"Are we at the top of the Entire State Building?" Abbie asked.

"Looks like it." Said Darin.

Keenan giggled, while Melenda, covered her eyes.

"Wow! You can see everything from up here." Said Casey, as she looked around to see the city, looking like a tiny toy town down below.

Darin was looking up at the sky, and noticing the sun was starting to set.

"Hey, we should be able to touch the stars any time now." Said Darin excitedly.

Just then, Rosemary walked out of the elevator on to the observation deck.

"Well, looks like operation Rosemary Ditch didn't go as planned, did it!" Snapped Rosemary, as she walked closer to the toddlers. Keenan, threw a teasing ring at Rosemary's head.

"Nasty!" Said Keenan, giggling.

"Can't you say Rosemary?" Asked Rosemary.

"Nasty!" Keenan said again.

"Well you mave have found your way up here, but there's no way we're letting you destroy this building. Now give me the bombs." Demanded Darin.

"Never!" Snapped Rosemary, as she took the bombs out of her pockets, and realized, she had nothing to light them with to set them off.

"I said give them to me!" Said Darin, as he grabbed on one end of the bomb shells, Rosemary, tugging on the other. The two of them continued to fight over the bomb shells, until they lost their grip, causing them to fly over the side of the observation deck, and down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Violet happened to look in the strollers, and saw they were empty, and Keenan's stroller and diaper bag, were missing.

"Um, where are the kids?" Violet asked.

"They should be in the strollers dear." Said Peter.

"Oh, so our kids are invisible then. And I thought we only had powers like that in dreams." Said Violet.

"We do." Said Peter.

Just then, Chuckie looked in the strollers.

"My daughter, she's… gone!" Shreaked Chuckie.

"Now don't panick Chuckie, we'll find our kids. They couldn't have gone far." Said Tommy.

"Tommy? Do you know where we are? We're in New York City! The biggest city in the world! They could be anywhere!" Yelled Chuckie.

"We've got to find them!" Said Silvia, as all of the parents started wandering all over the place, looking for their kids.

Meanwhile, the Empire State building closed for the night, and it started to get dark. As it grew darker, the wind started to blow, and it was growing colder.

"I'm cold." Said Melenda.

"I'm hungry." Said Casey.

"I'm cold, and hungry, and I think I need a new diapie." Said Abbie.

Just then, Darin looked in Keenan's diaper bag, and pulled out a few items.

"Well, here's two Reptar bars and half a bottle of brest milk. But we've gotta make this last until someone finds us." Said Darin.

"What are you talking about? Can't we just, take the elevator back downstairs?" Melenda asked.

"Good idea Melenda." Said Darin, who went over to the elevator, and pressed the button, but several minutes, which felt like hours to the toddlers passed, and no elevator came.

"The elevator must be broked." Said Darin.

Just then, Keenan started to cry.

"Now don't cry Keenan, we're gonna be ok." Said Darin.

"Oh no you're not." Snapped Rosemary.

"What are you going to do now?" Melenda asked, with a shrug.

"I'm gonna throw you all off the side of this building! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Rosemary.

"You wouldn't dare." Muttered Melenda through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, the Rugrat parents were down in the heart of New York City, looking everywhere for their kids, while a swot team gathered outside the Empire State building, when they saw two bomb shells down on the ground. The commotion caused the Rugrat parents to head back in that direction, thinking that this may lead them to their kids. Upon getting to the scene, they reported their missing kids to a police officer, who passed the message on to the TV reporters on the scene.

"Once again, we're faced by childhood. A time of innocents, a time of joy, a time of unspeakable, tragedy. And on all days of the year, the thirty-eighth anniversary of the terrorist attack of the World Trade Center." Spoke Rex Pester into a microphone, facing into a television camera.

Rex turned to Zack.

"Mister Wehrenberg, tell me how it feels to know, you may never ever see your children again?" Asked Rex.

"Hey! Can't you be a bit nicer than that?" Kimi asked.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Please, tell me how it feels to know, you may never ever see your children again." Said Rex again.

Everyone continued to argue over the fact that their children were missing.

Rex then turned to Chuckie.

"Mister Finster, tell me how it feels to know that your best friend lost, your only daughter." Said Rex.

Chuckie screamed, grabbing at Tommy's neck.

"Hey! Let go!" Shouted Tommy.

"Onkly if you get my daughter back." Shouted Chuckie.

"And, there you have it. A sour Finster and a sour Pickles, two bomb shells on the scene, and the kids, Jarid, baby Teenan, the twins, Gabby and Tracy, little Glinda, and poor Roseberry, all vanished without a trace. I'm Rex Pester, and this has been another edition of Big, Action News!" He said with a grin, signing off of his report.

"Wait a second, did I hear that reporter say something about, bomb shells?" Peter asked.

But everybody else was still too busy quarreling to notice.

"Hey! Would you guys calm down? I think I may know where our kids might be." Shouted Peter, as he walked down the sidewalk and spotted the bomb shells. He recognized them right off. They looked just like the ones he kept in the supply closet at the confederacy. He knew Rosemary to go in there and take things that didn't belong to her, but for her to sneak these bomb shells on the trip? He only hoped at that moment, she didn't sneak any matches along with them, but then he remembered, he had the matches locked up in a cubbord where she couldn't get to them, so these bomb shells were harmless. But in this day and age, it was hard to know what was safe anymore.

"I know where our kids are." Shouted Peter again, hoping he'd get everybody else's attention.

"Where?" Kimi asked.

"They're at the top of the Empire State Building. It's the only place where they could be." Said Peter.

"But The Empire State Building closed an hour ago." Said Chuckie.

"No worries, I can get us in there." Said Peter.

Meanwhile, the little ones were still up on the observation deck at the top of the building, Abbie, Casey, and Melenda had finished off the Reptar bars, while Keenan had drank what was left of the brest milk, leaving nothing for Rosemary and Darin.

"You didn't leave anything for me!" Snapped Darin.

"Oh put a lid on it blondy it's not like you're that important anyway." Said Rosemary.

"Hey, nobody talks to my bestest friend that way." Said Melenda.

Now the little kids were arguing, Keenan was crying, and the little ones were starting to lose hope of ever going home.

"Hey, maybe we can wish on a star to go home." Shouted Darin. But when he looked to the dark sky, there was nothing but clouds, not a star in sight.

Down on the ground, Peter led Violet, Tommy, Silvia, Chuckie, Nicole, Zack and Kimi up to the doors of the Empire State Building, where he approached a security guard.

"I'm sorry, but The Empire State Building, is closed for the evening, and won't be open again until tomorrow morning." Said the security guard.

"But my kid is up there!" Shouted Chuckie.

"Chuck, let me handle this. Sir, I am King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, and as king of the confederacy, I demand you let me into this building!" Demanded Peter.

The security guard gave him a good look up and down, eyeing his gray uniform, and scratching his forehead before responding.

"Ok, I'll let you go up there, but the rest of you, will stay down here." Said the security guard.

"Very well then." Said Peter, as he set off towards the elevators, and headed up to the top level, where he figured the kids might be. Meanwhile, Tommy tried to sneak past the security guard, but the security guard had to put him in hand cuffs, to hold him back.

"You can't go up there." Barked the security guard.

"But my boys are up there." Said Tommy.

"Silence, or I'll have you arrested." Said the security guard, as he handcuffed Tommy.

Meanwhile, Peter road the elevator, and as he approached the top level, he heard Keenan crying, and the other toddlers, arguing about something. He got to the top level, and walked out on to the observation deck, to be greeted by five small children.

"Daddy!" Said Rosemary, as she ran to Peter and gave him a hug.

"Awe, come here my little princess." Said Peter.

"Hey guys, stop! Peter is here to save us!" Said Darin.

"Yay!" Said Melenda, Abbie, and Casey in unison.

Everybody piled on to the elevator and headed back downstairs, where they were greeted by their parents, who all gathered round, picked up their kids, and hugged them so tight, it's a wonder they could breethe.

Later on, everybody is seated in the dress circle at the Metropolitan Opera House, catching the Reptar opera. At the very end of the opera, Reptar jumped off the castle, landing on a mattress down below, so bouncing ever so slightly as he fell to his death, but while Reptar was gone, standing up top the castle was a full grown Reptar Junior, next to the princess. The crowd cheered as the opera ended.

"Reptar Junior saves the day!" Said Darin, as he clapped and smiled at the stage.

"Yeah! And thanks to Peter, we get to sleep in the nice comfy hotel instead of on the cold ground of the Entire State Building." Said Melenda.

Abbie and Casey nodded at this. Rosemary, just had her arms crossed, as she figured she was in some pretty big trouble with her mommy and daddy for taking those bomb shells without permission.

After the opera, everybody headed back to the hotel, to turn in for the night, after quite a big day of adventures. Sure enough, after they got back, Peter took Rosemary off to the side to have a talk with her.

"Now Rosemary, you know that daddy's weapons closet is off limit, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you." Scolded Peter.

"I'm sorry." Said Rosemary, sniffling back some tears.

"I'm afraid sorry isn't enough. Do you know how dangerous those weapons are? You could have been killed had you had the right stuff to use them!" Said Peter.

"But people do that stuff on TV all of the time! It's talked about by those guys that wear suits and ties on that CNN channel or whatever it's called." Said Rosemary.

"Yes, there is a lot of violence in the news, and while it's a sad part of life, I don't need my little princess of the confederacy, to add to it. Do you understand?" Said Peter, laying a hand on Rosemary's shoulder.

Rosemary nodded.

"So as punishment, there will be no TV, and no dessert for an entire month." Said Peter.

"What!" Shouted Rosemary.

"You heard me. This is punishment, to teach you a lesson. Now run along and get to bed. We've all had a very big day today." Commanded Peter, as he sent Rosemary off to bed.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Chuckie were sitting outside on the little balcony of the hotel, talking about the day they had.

"Hey Chuckie, can I tell you something?" Asked Tommy.

"Sure Tommy, what's up?" Chuckie asked.

"This might surprise you, but, well, for the first time, well, I was scared." Said Tommy.

"You? Scared?" Said Chuckie.

"Yeah, I mean, I nearly lost my boys today. I mean, I look at what happened with us, when my kids were missing, and I think back to when we were their age. I mean, sure I took us on many adventures, but after today, I see all of those adventures in a new light when looking back on them." Said Tommy.

"What do you mean?" Said Chuckie.

"I mean, now I see those adventures from our parents point of view. Sure they didn't notice we were gone for most of them, but what about when we were in that forrest after my brother was born. Or when you and I got locked in that toy store. Surely our parents had to be scared once they realized we were gone." Said Tommy.

"Well yeah, why did I always say it wasn't such a good idea. Cuz it wasn't!" Said Chuckie.

"I know, and now, we're the parents. And, while I want my kids to go on adventures and have fun, the world isn't like it was when we were kids. It's more dangerous now, and more high tech." Said Tommy.

"Well, yeah…" Said Chuckie.

"And, I think from now on, if our kids are going to have adventures, then we should be there too. Unless, they're in the backyard or something." Said Tommy.

"I know what you mean Tommy. It's not easy being a parent. I mean, look at how hard it was for me to get Melenda potty trained. It was hard for me to face facts that she needed out of diapers, probably because I had trouble with the potty training part myself when we were young, but I stuck by her, and saw her through it, because that's what we as parents, have to do. And just as we had to be protective big brothers when we were younger, as I had to watch over Kimi and you did with Dil, well, now the tables have turned. Now, we have to look out for our kids, and that's what I'm gonna do from now on." Said Chuckie.

"Me too Chuckie, me too." Whispered Tommy.

"Man, this city sure is noisy, even at night." Said Chuckie, as he stood up from his chair, stretching, as he heard several cars down below on the street come past.

"Well Chuckeroo, they don't call it the city that never sleeps for nothing." Said Tommy with a grin.

"Maybe the city never sleeps, but I'm exhausted. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Goodnight Chuckie." Said Tommy, as he continued to sit outside for a little while longer, listening to the sounds of the city, before finally heading in to head to bed.

Inside, the toddlers all lay side by side in a bed near the window that looked out on the balcony where Tommy and Chuckie were talking.

"Darin? Did your daddy just say this is the city that never sleeps?" Melenda asked.

"Yep, he did." Replied Darin.

"Then why are we going to bed? Shouldn't we be playing all night or something?" Melenda asked.

"Good idea!" Said Darin, as he sat up, picked up his pillow, and threw it in Melenda's face.

"Hey!" Said Melenda, throwing the pillow back at Darin.

The two of them continued to throw the pillow at one another, a few minutes later, Abbie and Casey woke up, saw what was going on, and joined in too. The kids were throwing the pillow at one another, giggling, until Silvia walked into the room.

"Sh'sh'sh'sh'sh." Said Silvia, putting a finger to her lips.

"It's time to go to sleep." Silvia whispered, as she tucked Abbie, Casey, Melenda, and Darin back into bed, and left the room.

"I knew it, stopped by a grown up as usual." Grumbled Melenda, as she let out a huge yawn.

"Maybe so, but if it weren't for the grown ups, we'd still be stuck at the top of the Entire State Building." Said Darin.

"So are you saying the grown ups are important?" Melenda asked.

"Yeah, and I think they want us to get some sleep, so we can go on more adventures tomorrow!" Said Darin excitedly.

"Oh no, not more adventures. When is it going to end?" Melenda asked, rolling over to go to sleep.

"Never! I'll have adventures for the next bazillion years, just like my daddy did, and I bet ya my grandpa and great grandpa did too. Right?" Said Darin, as he too let out a big yawn and turned over to go to sleep.

"Yeah, I guess so." Replied Melenda, as the two of them, closed their eyes, and drifted off into dream land.

The End

Author's Note: And there you have it. My tribute to September 11, with The Offspring, or better known as, Rugrats, The Next Generation. I hope you all enjoyed it, as Rex Pester from The Rugrats Movie made an appearance, Keenan calls Rosemary, the Angelica of the next generation, Nasty, just as Dil called Angelica Yucky back in the day, and, you see that once you're parents, you see your childhood, in a completely different light, especially when deep down you realize, that your children, may be very much like you were at that age. And, while school is back in session for me, I've compiled a schedule in my head, so I can continue to release new stories and more chapters to existing stories, which, I'll tell you guys right now, that be looking for Chapter slash Episode 3 of The Offspring at 8:00 p.m. Eastern on Saturday, September 20, 2014.


	3. Episode 3, The Carpet Monster

Author's Note: I do apologize for not being here to get this chapter/Episode posted at 8:00 p.m. Eastern, 7:00 p.m. Central, but I was out, celebrating my dad's birthday. But hey, this week, you get it at 8:00 p.m. Mountain, 7:00 p.m. Pacific instead. Just think of it this way. Think of it like it was back in the days when Rugrats had new episodes at 8:00 p.m. Eastern, 7:00 p.m. Central in Snick between 1997 and 2000, but your family drug you away from the TV to go out to dinner, so you had to tape it on the VCR, and watch the new episode on tape, two hours later after it aired Live, after returning home from the restaurant. Or at least, that's something that use to happen to me a lot. I know it happened the first Saturday Baby Dil was in a new episode during Snick back in January of 1999. It was the first time I ever had salmon with dill sauce, and in fact, I thought of what ended up being the episode, Planting Dil the next year. Interesting how great minds think alike, isn't it? Ok, enough trips from me down Memory Lane, let's get on with this week's episode! Shall we?

Episode 3, The Carpet Monster

Run Time: 22 minutes

Story Release Date: September 20, 2014

Nicktoon Release Date: September 21, 2041, in the Snickel-O-Zone at 8:00 p.m. Eastern, 7:00 p.m. Central, as according to Siri on my iPhone, September 21, 2041, will be falling on a Saturday.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, as it remains the same throughout this entire story, thank you. I will point out though that the song lyrics that are in this chapter/episode, are from a song called Rubber Blubber Whale by John Mccutcheon, and the song lyrics are italicized and centered, as suggested by TCKing12.

Location: Pittsfield, Massachusetts, in late September of 2039

Nicole was opening a package she had received in the mail, and was removing this white round contraption with several buttons on top, and a big red button in the middle. Just then, Chuckie walked into the room.

"I give you, the Roomba!" Said Nicole, as she set the contraption down on the floor, and started glancing at a set of instructions that came with the unit in the box.

"What do we need this for?" Chuckie asked.

"This Roomba will help us to keep our house clean." Replied Nicole.

"But I thought we kept our house clean already." Said Chuckie.

"We do, but between our busy work schedules and getting Melenda to and from daycare, our lives are so busy, that keeping the house clean to keep you from having allergy attacks is getting to be a bit much! But with this Roomba, it will automatically vacuum the house on its own when we're not home, lifting a bit of weight off of our shoulders." Said Nicole, as she buried her face in the instruction manual.

"Oh, ok. I personally don't think automatic vacuum cleaners are all that safe, but anything's worth a try." Replied Chuckie.

"That's the spirit." Said Nicole with a smile.

Later that night, everyone was sleeping peacefully in the Finster household, when all of the sudden, some musical beeps were heard, and a motor started up. It was the Roomba, getting off of its charging dock in the living room, and starting to make its way around the entire house. It then went up the stairs, and made its way into Melenda's room. This caused the poor little 3-year-old to wake up in fright, as the Roomba made its way around her room, making lots of noise, and showing its little lights that blink on and off in the pitch dark. Melenda sat up in her bed, shivering at the site of this machine, which in her mind, was a terrible monster. A few minutes later, the Roomba went back out into the hall, but while Melenda was relieved that the monster had left her room, as hard as she tried, she could not get back to sleep. She lay awake the rest of the night, tossing and turning.

The Roomba continued to do its business, until it got to the last room it needed to clean, Nicole and Chuckie's room. This in turn caused Chuckie to wake up.

"AAAHHH! Carpet monster!" Chuckie screamed.

"Relax honey, it's just the Roomba. Though I don't understand why it would be doing its job in the middle of the night." Said Nicole, as she put an arm around Chuckie's shoulder, trying to calm him back down.

A few minutes later, the Roomba finished its job in their room, went back out into the hall, back down the stairs, and made its way back to the charging dock, where it shut itself off. At this point, while poor Melenda kept rolling around in bed, unable to get back to sleep, especially after she heard her daddy scream carpet monster down the hall, while Chuckie and Nicole, managed to get back to sleep.

The next day at Saltwater Daycare, the kids were enjoying some music on the boombox. They were enjoying one of their favorite songs!

_Mommy bought me a rubber blubber whale._

_Mommy bought me a rubber blubber whale._

_Oh how I love my rubber blubber rubber blubber rubber blubber rubber blubber whale blubber whale._

_Sister she wanted my rubber blubber whale._

_Sister she wanted my rubber blubber whale._

_Oh how I love her but she cannot have my rubber blubber rubber blubber rubber blubber whale blubber whale._

_Mommy went and bought another rubber blubber whale._

_Mommy went and bought another rubber blubber whale._

_Oh how I love my rubber blubber rubber blubber rubber blubber rubber blubber whale blubber whale._

While the song was playing, Amanda, Cortney, Rosemary, Darin, Abbie and Casey were all dancing, while Keenan sat in one of those pillows to help him sit up, and he was clapping his hands and giggling to the music. But Melenda was sitting on the floor, constantly yawning and rubbing her eyes. Darin noticed, and stopped dancing to go see what was up.

"Is something bugging you Melenda? You usually like this song." Said Darin.

"Oh nothing, I'm just tired." Melenda replied.

It was then that Abbie and Casey walked over.

"Tired?" Abbie asked.

Melenda nodded.

"How come?" Casey asked.

"Because… Carpet monsters." Said Melenda with a hint of terror in her voice.

Everyone gasped.

"They're the scariest things in the world. They make lots of noise, and roll around your house in the middle of the night, trying to eat the carpet!" Explained Melenda.

"Awe, come on Melenda, there's no such things as carpet monsters, it's probably all in your imagination." Said Darin, putting a hand on Melenda's shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" Melenda asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Or else there'd probably be carpet monsters at all of our houses, right?" Darin asked.

Abbie and Casey nodded.

It was then that Rosemary walked over and added to the conversation.

"There are such things as carpet monsters, and do you know what? If they can't find enough carpet to satisfy them, they're gonna eat you! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Rosemary, sticking a fist in Melenda's face and smiling with an evil glare in her eyes.

Melenda gulped.

"Don't worry Melenda, Rosemary's just faking. There's no such thing as a carpet monster, and even if there is, I'm not gonna let my bestest friend get eaten by one." Darin protested.

"Are you sure?" Melenda asked, about ready to cry.

"Absolutely." Said Darin with a smile.

But the Roomba continued to do its business in the middle of the night, causing Melenda to wake up, and after a week of this activity, the constantly being awakened by this contraption caught up to Nicole and Chuckie as well. It was such, that the following Friday, they overslept, having to rush around to get dressed and head out the door, eating Reptar cerial bars in the car on their way to take Melenda to daycare. When they got there, they ran into Tommy and Silvia, dropping Darin and Keenan off. Chuckie and Nicole headed inside, dropped Melenda off and stopped to say hello to Tommy and Silvia before they headed off to work.

"Morning Tommy." Said Chuckie, letting out a huge yawn.

"Morning Chuckeroo, you seem awfully tired!" Said Tommy.

"Yeah, I am." Replied Chuckie.

"How come?" Tommy asked.

"Carpet monsters, or at least that's what Melenda is calling them." Replied Chuckie.

"Oh, don't be silly. We just got a new vacuum cleaner called a Roomba, which is designed to vacuum the house on its own, but it keeps going off in the middle of the night, waking everybody up, and giving Melenda nightmares." Said Nicole.

"I would think there'd be a way to reprogram that thing." Said Silvia.

"Oh I'm sure there is Silvia, but by the time we get home from work, and pick up Melenda from daycare, we barely have enough energy to eat dinner and get what little sleep we can, before that contraption starts up again." Replied Nicole, as the four of them walked towards the parking lot.

"Well, if you're up for it, Tommy and I need a favor." Said Silvia.

"Yeah, I have a business trip this weekend, which Silvia is coming with me for, and we need someone to watch Darin and Keenan over the weekend." Said Tommy.

"We could look after them." Replied Chuckie with a smile.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Silvia asked.

"It's no problem. After all, Darin and Melenda seem to be best friends, just like Tommy and myself. Maybe Darin can help Melenda feel safe at night, just like you use to do when I was little Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Well, it's worth a shot, and thank you." Said Silvia, reaching into her and Tommy's driverless mini van, and pulling out two duffle bags, and handing them to Nicole.

"Here's everything Darin and Keenan will need over the weekend. We already let Amanda and Cortney know that either you or Zack and Kimi would be picking up our kids at the end of the day, and bringing them in on Monday morning, as Tommy and I are heading out of town as soon as we get off of work, and we won't be back in town until late on Sunday night, so it would make the most sense, for us to wait and pick up our kids after daycare on Monday." Said Silvia.

"Works for me." Replied Chuckie.

"Then it's settled then. Thank you so very much!" Said Silvia, as she and Tommy got into their car.

"It's no problem." Said Nicole, as she smiled, and waved, as the car pulled away from the parking lot.

That night, Nicole put Keenan into one of those napper, playpen, changing table compound units that they use to use for Melenda when she was a tiny infant, and they reset up in the corner of her room for Keenan to use over the weekend, while Chuckie tucked Darin and Melenda into Melenda's big girl bed, and gave them a kiss.

"Goodnight Melenda, goodnight Darin, and goodnight Keenan, pleasant dreams." Said Chuckie, as he headed to the door and turned out the light.

"And remember kids, there's no such thing as a carpet monster." Added Nicole, as she walked out of the room.

Melenda turned over to face Darin.

"Darin? Do you think my parents are right? That there's no such thing as a carpet monster?" Melenda asked.

"Of course I'm sure, but if I'm not, no worries, I won't let any carpet monster who's not satisfied eat you, me, or my little brother." Replied Darin with a smile, as he snuggled up with his Reptar Junior doll, and went to sleep.

"Ok, if you say so. Well, night Darin." Replied Melenda, as she snuggled up with her Cynthia plush doll, and drifted off to sleep.

"Night Melenda." Said Darin, as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Everybody slept peacefully for a few hours, until the Roomba started up again. It did its business downstairs, but when it came upstairs and into Melenda's room, Keenan was the first to wake up, and started crying. His crying and the motor of the Roomba, awoke Melenda and Darin, causing them to sit straight up in bed, staring at the floor.

"Oh no! It's the carpet monster!" Shouted Darin and Melenda simultaneously.

Keenan was still lying in the napper, crying.

"Don't cry Keenan, I won't let that monster eat you." Said Darin, as he hopped down on the floor.

"Darin what are you doing?" Melenda asked.

"We've got to stop that monster, come on!" Darin demanded, as he grabbed Melenda's arm, and drug her out of bed.

Darin and Melenda ran through the upstairs of the house, chasing after the carpet monster. When the monster went into Chuckie and Nicole's room, it stopped, and a red light started flashing continuously.

"Oh no Darin, I think it's evil eyes are looking right at us." Said Melenda, shaking in fear.

"I think you're right." Said Darin.

"Oh no, what do we do now?" Melenda asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Darin replied.

They let out a loud scream, causing Chuckie and Nicole to wake up. Nicole turned on a lamp on the bedside table, while Chuckie sat up and put on his glasses, noticing Darin and Melenda on the floor, next to the motionless Roomba.

"Oh dear, it appears that Melenda and our guests, were once again, awakened by the carpet mmonster." Said Chuckie.

"You mean the Roomba sweetheart." Said Nicole.

"But why did the Roomba stop in the middle of our bedroom floor?" Chuckie asked, as he got out of bed and went to examine the contraption.

"I have no idea." Said Nicole, as she followed Chuckie to the Roomba, and took a look for herself. She noticed the red flashing light that read, Bag Full on the display.

"It looks like we need to empty it." Said Nicole, as she fumbled with some buttons on the unit, trying to figure out which button ejected the compartment on the bottom, where it collected the dirt. Meanwhile, Darin and Melenda were giving Chuckie a hug.

"Don't worry you two. The carpet monster isn't going to eat you, because it's not a monster. It's just a vacuum cleaner, that operates by itself, so mommy and I can keep the house clean, while we're gone at work all day." Explained Chuckie.

Melenda and Darin smiled up at Chuckie, being pleased that this monster wouldn't hurt them. Nicole continued to look through the menu on the display of the Roomba.

"Apparently, I'm an idiot!" Said Nicole.

"What do you mean?" Chuckie asked.

"I meant to schedule this unit to vacuum our house at four PM in the afternoon, and I scheduled it to vacuum our house at 4 AM in the morning instead." Said Nicole, looking embarrassed.

"Woops?" Muttered Chuckie.

Nicole fittled with the buttons on the unit, rescheduling the time for it to auto vacuum the house, so it wouldn't do it in the middle of the night anymore.

"There. Now it should vacuum our house at 4 in the afternoon, no longer waking us up during the night." Said Nicole, as she took the unit into the bathroom and emptied the dirt into the trash can, and put the Roomba back on its charging dock downstairs.

Everybody then climbed back into bed, and got a few more hours of sleep, since it was Saturday, and they had nowhere to go that day.

Later that day, Darin, Keenan and Melenda were all playing in Melenda's living room with Abbie and Casey, who had come over, while Rosemary was on the couch, watching Miss Stephanie's Happy House on TV. Meanwhile, the Roomba started up, to do its daily afternoon cleaning of the house. It rolled off its charging dock and rolled all over the living room.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Abbie and Casey.

"Don't worry you guys, it's just a vacuum cleaner. Right?" Said Melenda with a smile.

"That's right Melenda." Said Darin.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Snapped Rosemary, who got up from her seat on the couch, to come and see what was going on.

"Nasty! Nasty!" Said Keenan, grabbing at Rosemary's hand, and drooling on it.

"Yuck!" Said Rosemary, glancing at the Roomba.

"So, you babies ready to become a snack for the carpet monster? I hear it doing its business!" Said Rosemary.

"Sorry Rosemary, but the monster isn't gonna eat us." Said Darin.

"Because it's not a monster." Said Melenda.

"Nope, it's a vacuum cleaner." Said Abbie.

"And only eats dirt." Said Casey.

"Grrr. Well it sure likes to make a lot of noise and disturb my TV show." Griped Rosemary, who had her arms folded across her chest at this point.

"Sorry, but we're not disappearing today." Said Darin, as he picked up a ball, and started to roll it to Melenda.

"Well in that case, you stupid babies can go into the kitchen and get me some more Reptar Junior bars, and chocolate cheese bars." Said Rosemary.

"I know where mommy hides that stuff." Said Melenda.

"Then let's go get Rosemary her snacks so she'll leave us alone." Said Darin, as he headed off towards the kitchen, Abbie, Casey, and Melenda following close behind.

While in the kitchen, the Roomba came into the room, and the offspring ran around the room, chasing after it, knocking several things off of shelves as they ran by some shelves in the kitchen. Melenda reached in the cubbord and grabbed out the candy that Rosemary wanted, and caught up to her friends, as they continued to run through the house, chasing after the Roomba. By the time it finished vacuuming the house, and returned to its charging dock in the living room, the offspring were tired. Everyone collapsed, and Melenda threw the Reptar Junior bars and chocolate cheese bars in Rosemary's direction, causing the bars to hit her on the head, and smash on to the carpet.

"Ow! You stupid babies!" Rosemary shouted, as she glanced down to see the candy she asked for had dropped on the ground. She picked up a Reptar Junior bar, unwrapped it, and started chewing it up in her mouth.

"Thank you!" Rosemary said with her mouth full.

"No problem." Said Melenda, who was lying on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Darin, Abbie and Casey, were all doing the same.

"Chasing after the vacuum cleahner is fun!" Said Darin with a smile.

"Yeah, it is!" Said Abbie.

"And I'm glad it's not gonna eat us!" Said Melenda.

"Me too Melenda." Said Darin with a smile, as the offspring curled up on the floor, to take a nap.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this week's episode of The Offspring. Come back next Saturday night at 8, 7 Central, for another new episode of The Offspring, on the one and only website for the imagination, Fan Fiction! And hopefully, I'll be home next Saturday night at 8:00 p.m. Eastern, to post the chapter/episode, on time!


	4. Episode 4, Don't Mess with Time, Part 1

Episode 4, Don't Mess with Time, Part 1

Run Time: 22 minutes

Story Release Date: September 27, 2014

Nicktoon Release Date: September 28, 2041, in the Snickel-O-Zone at 8:00 p.m. Eastern, 7:00 p.m. Central, as according to Siri on my iPhone, September 28, 2041, will be falling on a Saturday.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, as it remains the same throughout this entire story, thank you.

Location: Pittsfield, Massachusetts at Tommy and Silvia's home, October 16, 2039

Darin was sitting on a training potty. He had been sitting there forever, but try as he might, the two-year-old just, couldn't go to the bathroom! Tommy and Silvia were starting to grow impatient, as they had been sitting to the side, watching forever.

"Come on Darin, you can do this. Everybody who's anybody is potty trained." Said Tommy encouragingly.

But Darin continued to cry, and a minute later, he stood up, and peed all over the floor.

"Oh Darin." Silvia said with a sigh, as she got him cleaned up and put him in some clean clothes.

"It's no use honey. I don't think Darin's ever going to get it." Said Silvia.

"Oh sure he will." Replied Tommy.

"Maybe we started him too soon. No?" Silvia asked, as she put Darin down in his room.

"Just give it time." Tommy whispered to her, as they walked away from Darin's room, who had at least calmed down by this point.

Later, Peter, Melenda, Abbie and Casey, all went up to Darin's room, where they found him sitting on his bed, looking sad.

"What's wrong buddy?" Peter asked, as he sat down on Darin's bed next to him.

"It's no use guys, I'll never learn how to use the potty." Darin replied with a sigh.

"Oh sure you will. It just takes time. I know it did for me. And my daddy even tolded me that he had a hard time learning to use the potty too." Said Melenda, as she put an arm around Darin.

"Well I bet my daddy never had trouble with anything. He's always rolling with the changes like they were new interesting ice cream flavors. My daddy's so adventurous, so willing to try new things. I bet when he was a baby, and the grown ups made him leave things in the baby world behind, he never had a problem." Said Darin.

"Actually Darin, you know how you picked up on drinking out of a cup rather quickly when your mom started to wean you from the bottle?" Peter asked.

Darin nodded.

"Well your daddy wasn't so lucky." Peter replied.

Darin started laughing, but then, he looked up at Peter, who's expression hadn't changed.

"You're serious?" Darin asked.

Peter nodded, and removed a black cube from his pocket, that had a bunch of buttons on it with numbers, that showed a panel in the middle that showed the current time, and beneath it, was a button that said go.

"What's that?" Abbie asked.

"It's a time machine! I thought we could go back in time, to when Darin's daddy struggled with weaning. Now where did I stash that appointment card?" Peter said to himself, as he rummaged through another pocket in his gray confederate uniform, and pulled out a card.

The card read, Dr. Homer, 9:00 a.m. October 15, 1991. Before Peter could punch in a time into the machine, Rosemary, walked into the room.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Rosemary asked.

"We're going to take a trip back in time, with daddy's time machine! Care to join us?" Peter asked.

"I'd love to." Rosemary replied, with a smile on her face.

"And maybe I can convince my daddy to just, use his cup." Said Darin encouragingly.

"Now Darin, you need to be careful if you change events in time. You don't want to mess up the time continuum, do you?" Peter asked.

"Time continuum? I don't understand." Replied Darin.

"Maybe we should just go, and see what happens. Let's go everybody." Said Peter, as he, Rosemary, Melenda, Abbie and Casey, stood around the time machine, where Peter entered in the date, pressed the go button, and everybody vanished into a flash of white light.

Location: Yucaipa, California, October 16, 1991, Stu and Didi's house

When they emerged from the flash of white light, they were no longer in Darin's bedroom, but instead, they were now in a living room with orange walls and a blue carpet. They found themselves, in a fenced in area that looked like a playpen, with Tommy, Phil and Lil as babies, and a fourteen-year-old version of Peter, still dressed in the gray confederate uniform. Phil and Lil were drinking bottles, and Tommy was sitting there, looking quite thirsty. Across the way, on a couch, Darin spotted what had to be a younger version of his grandma Didi, sitting next to a very large woman, who had to be Phil and Lil's mom.

"Phil, Lil, and Peter, I need a drink." Said Tommy, as he crawled closer to Phil and Lil.

"Where's your bottle Tommy? Didn't your mommy give you one at breakfast?" Younger Peter asked.

"When I woke up this morning it was gone." Tommy replied.

"Did you do anything bad?" Lil asked.

"I don't think so. They took me to this guy who put his fingers in my mouth." Tommy replied.

"Did you bite them?" Phil asked.

"Nope." Said Tommy.

Just then, the offspring and older Peter overheard Didi and Betty's conversation across the room on the couch.

"Weaning, at one-years-old? My pediatrician Doc Muligan doesn't even want me to think about weaning the twins until they are two!" Said Betty.

"Yes, but the dentist said…" Didi said, Betty then, cut her off.

"Did you get a look at his dental school diploma Didi? Ha, the guy's probably a quack." Continued Betty, as Didi put a finger to her lips.

Just then, younger Peter turned and noticed an older version of himself, and five toddlers he didn't recognize.

"Who are you? And why is this older guy wearing my uniform?" Younger Peter asked.

"I am an older version of you. We came here, from the future. And this is my daughter Rosemary, our friends, Abbie, Casey, Melenda, and Darin." Replied older Peter.

"Hi Tommy, I'm your son, Darin. And you two must be aunt Lil and uncle Phil! But wait, where's uncle Dilly?" Darin asked.

Tommy, who was interrupted from his original plan to trade Phil and Lil something for their bottles, was suddenly not so thirsty anymore, as he stood up, and looked at these toddlers from the future, a bit confused.

"People can't travel from the future, and who's uncle Dilly anyway?" Tommy asked.

"Don't you know? Dil's your little brother." Replied Darin.

"You gave way too much information there Darin. Dil hasn't been born yet." Older Peter whispered into Darin's ear.

"Oops." Darin muttered to himself.

"Wow, I'm going to get a little brother?" Tommy said excitedly.

"Uh, Tommy, you will someday, but it seems we interrupted something." Said older Peter.

"Oh yeah, I just want my bottle back." Tommy said with a sigh.

"You know daddy, cups can be fun too." Darin said with a smile.

"Daddy?" Tommy asked.

"Just call him Tommy for now. We don't need to confuse these young toddlers anymore than we have." Said older Peter.

"You know Tommy, they say that if you don't stop drinking from a bottle, you'll never grow any teeth, and you'll have to eat mushy baby food all of your life." Snapped Rosemary, as she walked around the playpen, admiring the toys.

"Oh come on Rosemary, you know that's not true. Don't listen to her Tommy." Said older Peter.

"Really? You have to eat baby food for the rest of your life?" Phil asked.

Rosemary nodded.

"Neat!" Lil said.

"Neat, it's not neat, it's horrible! You'll have to live with mommy and daddy all of your life, and your food will have to be chopped up really small. And forget getting a job. Nobody likes to hire someone who has a toothless smile." Said Rosemary.

Tommy, Phil, Lil, Abbie, Casey, Melenda, and Darin all sat there in silence, thinking about this for several minutes.

Later on, Tommy and the others were taking a nap, when Tommy had a dream. And yes, he did have a dream in that episode originally, but it's now altered, as a result of these visitors from the future. It started out the same, Tommy floating through a green and black worm whole, as he was reminded of the previous day's events.

"No more bottles, but how about a balloon!" Said Doctor Homer's head, spinning around the wormwhole.

"Crossbite?" Stu said, as Tommy fell into his open mouth, and fell down on to a giant tongue, with bottles surrounding him. He starts reaching out towards the bottles like before, only this time, he hears Rosemary's voice.

"If you drink bottles forever, you'll never grow any teeth and you'll have to eat baby food all of your life." Said Rosemary.

He continues to hear the phrase, "baby food all of your life." As he keeps reaching for the bottles, and they disappear.

Later, he's an old man, sitting in a giant highchair, as a very elderly woman, starts to feed him.

"Now open up Tommy, here's some strained carrots. I'm getting too old for this you know." Said the old woman, as Tommy, now an elderly guy, opens his toothless mouth, and takes a bite. After he takes a bite, he spits out the carrots.

"Yuck!" Said elderly Tommy.

"You could have avoided this, if you had just, learned to drink me, so many years ago." Yelled a giant sippy cup with a happy face on it, walking up behind him.

Using his stretchy super powers, that he was given in dreams a while back by the Watcher of Dreams, Tommy stretched out his right foot, and kicked the sippy cup in the chin, sending it backwards, as it bounced off a wall, on to Tommy's head, and dumping milk on him, practically drowning him. He then awoke from the dream, now back to his one-year-old self in the crib, as he sat up, and peered over the side, to see the toddlers from the future, curled up on the floor, and the two versions of Peter, sitting in chairs.

"Tommy, you're awake!" Said younger Peter.

"Yeah, and Rosemary was right. I don't wanna eat baby food all of my life." Replied Tommy, as he opened the crib and got down on the floor.

"So does this mean you're going to use your cup now?" Older Peter asked.

Tommy nodded.

Later on, Didi put Tommy into his highchair, and put the sippy cup down in front of him. Tommy stared at it for a minute, then picked it up, and started drinking from the cup.

"You did it sweetie! Mommy is so proud of you!" Didi said with a smile, as she picked up Tommy and gave him a hug.

"Yeah daddy, way to go! I knew you could do it if you kept trying." Said Darin.

"Uh, Darin, he's not your dad yet." Said older Peter.

"Oh yeah, oops?" Said Darin.

"So where are we going to go now?" Casey asked.

"Yeah I'd like to go home. Time travel sounds too dangerous." Said Melenda.

"Awe come on, isn't it fun seeing your parents at your age?" Older Peter asked.

"I guess so." Replied Melenda.

"Well, since Darin blabbed about the future, and announced to Tommy that he'd be getting a little brother, I'd like to show you something." Said older Peter, as he took out the time machine from his pocket, and entered in another time. He hit the go button, and everyone vanished in a flash of white light.

Location: Yucaipa, California, the Pickles backyard, September, 1993

When they emerged, they were now in a backyard, and not only did they see Tommy, Phil, and Lil there as babies, but Chuckie was there too. They were climbing on top of one another, and Lil was reaching up to a bird's nest in a tree, trying to get an egg.

"See anything Lil?" Tommy asked.

"There's a huge basket up here." Replied Lil.

"Oh great a basket. Whoever heard of eggs in a basket." Grumbled Chuckie.

The offspring watched, as Lil shook the branch, and an egg fell from the tree. Tommy caught it.

"An egg, I caught an egg!" Said Tommy excitedly, as he looked at the egg in his hand, which was covered in spots.

"It's got spots. I wonder if it's sick?" Phil asked.

"Nah, I think it's just freckles. Hi, I'm Tommy, I'm your brother!" Said Tommy.

"You know, if it's a baby, we're going to have to name him." Said Chuckie.

"I know, maybe this is my little brother Dil." Said Tommy.

"Come again?" Phil asked.

"Don't you remember when we had those visitors from the future visit us, when I learned to drink from a cup. One of them said I'd be getting a little brother named Dil. Maybe the stork brought Dil." Said Tommy.

"Let's hatch it." Said Phil.

"Maybe we'd better give Dil to your mom." Said Chuckie.

"No Chuckie, grown-ups don't understand babies. We're going to have to protect it and raise Dil ourselves." Said Tommy, as they walked into the house, the offspring, following close behind.

Everyone walked through a kitchen, where Stu, Drew, and a younger version of Peter, were preparing to make omlets, and then, they walked into the living room, the same living room the offspring were in when they first went back in time, only now, they found Darin's great grandpa Lou, along with Didi, Betty, and Howard, all watching a football game.

The Rugrats put the egg into a blanket.

"We'd better make sure Dil's warm in there." Said Chuckie, as he pulled the blanket up over the egg.

"Nighty night Dil." Said Chuckie.

Just then, Angelica walked up behind them.

"What's going on!" Angelica shouted.

"Quiet you'll wake up Dil." Said Chuckie.

"Who's Dil?" Angelica whispered.

"He's my little brother. I learned from my future son, who paid me a visit a while back that I'd be getting a little brother, who would be his uncle Dilly, and looks like the stork has brought him here." Whispered Tommy.

"Awe, it's so cute!" Said Angelica, staring down at the egg.

"You know Tommy, that's not your little brother." Said Angelica.

"It's not?" Tommy asked.

"Nope, it's my little sister!" Said Angelica, who snatched up the egg, and ran off, laughing. The Rugrats tried to get it back, but caused Angelica to throw the egg in the air, which Rosemary managed to catch.

"Ha, I've got the egg now, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Said Rosemary.

The Rugrats turned to see the offspring.

"Hey, there are those guys I told you about." Said Tommy, pointing at Darin, Melenda, Abbie, Casey, and Rosemary.

"Hi Tommy." Said Darin.

"Uh, hi." Said Tommy.

"Who are you guys?" Chuckie asked.

"Hi Daddy, I'm Melenda, I'm your daughter!" Said Melenda.

"No, no, that can't be true. Really, who are you?" Chuckie asked.

"It's true, we came from the future, using Peter's time machine." Said Casey.

"Oh, ok." Said Chuckie.

Just then, Angelica marched up to Rosemary.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Angelica asked.

"I'm Rosemary, and I'm not giving you back this egg." Said Rosemary.

"Oh yeah?" Said Angelica.

"Yeah!" Snapped Rosemary.

"Oh yeah?" Angelica asked again, her nose practically touching Rosemary's.

"Yeah!" Shouted Rosemary.

Just then, Angelica grabbed at the egg, and started pulling on it. Rosemary, refused to let go, causing the two girls to fight over it. A few minutes later, the egg started to crack open.

"Oh no Angelica and Rosemary, look what you did. You broke my future uncle Dilly!" Snapped Darin.

Just then, Tommy walked up to Angelica and Rosemary, and stared down at the broken egg.

"Guys, I don't think it's broken, I think it's, hatching!" Said Tommy excitedly, as a baby bird emerged from the egg.

"Oh, I hear new babies can be kind of ugly." Said Phil.

"He ain't ugly, he's my brother!" Said Tommy, who took the hatched bird from Angelica and Rosemary's hands.

"Goodness gracious, how did a little bird get in here." Said Didi, as she walked over and took the bird from Tommy's hand.

"Pop, you've got to stop leaving the door open!" Snapped Drew, who had walked in to see what was going on at this point.

"We'd better get this little fellow back to where he belongs!" Said Didi, as she carried the bird outside, the offspring and rugrats, following her to the backyard.

"There, home sweet home." Said Didi, as she placed the bird back in its nest.

"Didi, the Carmichaels are here." Stu called from inside the house.

"Coming dear." Replied Didi, as she went back into the house, the babies, all hiding behind the brick wall of the patio so as to not get caught.

"Maybe your mommy wasn't ready for Dil yet." Said Chuckie, as they walked out from behind the brick wall, into the backyard.

"I guess not." Said Tommy.

"Guess I can wait a little bit longer to meet my uncle." Said Darin.

"You know what? I don't think that was a baby person, I think that was a baby stork." Said Chuckie.

"A baby stork. If that was a baby stork, then where do baby people come from?" Angelica asked, who had walked outside at this point.

"Come here Angelica, I'll tell you where babies come from." Said Susie, as she whispered something into Angelica's ear.

"Really? Get out of town!" Said Angelica.

Just then, older Peter emerged from some bushes, and approached the offspring.

"Want to keep time ttraveling?" Peter asked.

"Yeah! This is fun!" Said Abbie.

Peter pulled out the time machine, and entered in another time, hit the go button, and he and the offspring, disappeared in a white flash of light.

Location: Yucaipa, California, Pickles Household, January 3, 1994

When they emerged from the flash of light, they were now in Tommy's kitchen, and Chuckie, Phil and Lil were drinking bottles, but Tommy, was standing there, with the bottle on the floor in front of him.

"What are you doing baldy? Don't you know that if you want to be in my secret club, you have to drink that?" Angelica asked.

"I don't drink bottles anymore. I learned from some girl named Rosemary who came from the future that if I did, I'd have to eat baby food all of my life." Replied Tommy.

"Fine. Go sit in a corner, you're not a part of my secret club no more!" Snapped Angelica, as she picked up the bottle of milk, and squirted it in Tommy's face.

Tommy then punched Angelica, and ran off to a corner. Later, the rest of them were in a circle, after Angelica had taken them off to the side and taught each of them a poem.

"Come on Chuckie, you're first." Snapped Angelica.

"Uh, I'm not ready." Said Chuckie nervously.

"Yeah and you wouldn't let Tommy play with us." Added Phil.

"Just say your stupid poem." Snapped Angelica.

"No!" Said Lil.

"Ok, I wasn't going to do this, but if I let all three of you into my secret club, then will you say your stupid poems?" Snapped Angelica.

"No, not unless you let Tommy in too." Said Chuckie.

"Get me some cookies, and I'll consider it." Said Angelica.

The babies ran off in search of some cookies, when they approached the offspring.

"Hi, need any help?" Darin asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of high." Replied Phil.

The offspring and rugrats piled on top of one another, and Lil grabbed the cookie jar from the top shelf, and brought it down to the floor. They then headed to Angelica's clubhouse, which was a tent in the living room, and gave her the cookies. As the afternoon wore on, the offspring watched, as Angelica, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, all started playing together.

"This is getting boring. Let's go to a different time." Said Melenda.

"Ok, but it looks like we've seriously broken the time continuum." Said older Peter with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Melenda asked.

Peter put another time into the time machine, and everyone vanished in a flash of white light.

Location: Yucaipa, California, November 7, 1998

When they emerged from the flash of white light, there were back in the Pickles household again. A crate sat in the hallway, with a Reptar wagon sitting outside the crate, and a goat was inside the crate, eating the packing materials.

"Come on Pop, we've got to get this Reptar wagon in the box, they'll be here to pick it up any minute." Snapped Stu.

"Ok ok, I'm coming." Said Lou, as the two of them, started packing up the Reptar wagon.

The offspring wandered around, and noticed Angelica, Chuckie, Phil and Lil all watching Shirly Lock Colms on the TV, and off to the side in the playpen, Tommy was fighting over a teddy bear with a smaller baby.

"That must be uncle Dilly! Wow, he looks so much like my little brother Keenan at that age." Said Darin, as he glanced in the direction of the playpen.

Just then, a delivery man walked up to the door, to find Lou in a chair, now asleep.

"Pardon me, pick up for Pickles, to Japan?" Said the delivery man, shaking grandpa Lou.

"Take it away, take it away!" Lou yelled in his sleep.

The man picked up the crate, now loaded with the Reptar wagon, and left the house. As the offspring watched him drive away, it suddenly hit them. Their parents and relatives, wouldn't be going on that big adventure to the forrest anymore.

Peter than entered another time into the time machine, fast forwarding them to two months later.

Location: Yucaipa, California, January 7, 1999

Now the offspring sat in Tommy and Dil's kitchen, and overheard Stu talking on the phone.

"I won? I won? Oh wow that's awesome!" Stu said into the phone, as he hung it up.

"What is it dear?" Didi asked, as she walked into the room with a bowl of timolli casarole to feed Dil.

"My Reptar wagon won the 5,000 dollar prize! We're rich! And now, I can hire some people to help with my toy production company!" Stu said excitedly.

"That's wonderful dear!" Said Didi.

Later that afternoon, Tommy and Dil were taking a nap, when a man showed up at the door. He was dark skinned, with black hair and a black beard. Stu answered the door and brought him in the living room to meet Didi, Lou, and younger Peter, who sat in a chair, overseeing that Tommy and Dil slept, without poking one another in the eye while they slept.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my new toy assistant, Mister Stirling Pox." Said Stu, turning to the man with the black beard.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Stirling.

"Uh, come on Stirling, I'll show you my workshop!" Stu said with a grin, as they headed down to the basement.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Didi answered it, to find Chaz and Chuckie standing there, Chaz, had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong Charles?" Didi asked.

"Oh Didi, we're just dropping by to say goodbye." Said Chaz through his sobs.

"What happened?" Didi asked.

"Oh, I juszt lost my job, and now, Chuckie and I are moving away to a homeless shelter." Said Chaz.

"We'll miss you, but good luck." Said Didi, as she closed the door.

Just then, older Peter looked over, to notice Rosemary and Melenda, were no longer present.

"Guys, where did Rosemary and Melenda go?" Peter asked.

"They disappeardid as soon as Chuckie's daddy said goodbye." Said Casey.

It suddenly hit Peter. Because Chuckie's family was broke, they would no longer be living in the same neighborhood anymore, which meant Chuckie would be going to a different school, or no school at all, causing him to not meet Nicole, and in turn, Peter wouldn't meet Violet, because he only met Violet as a result from saving her when she was on that date with Chuckie in high school. Peter realized, he had to do something. But in his nervous hesitation to try to go back in time, he put a future date into the time machine instead, causing him, Darin, Abbie and Casey, to travel even further into the future.

Location: Yucaipa, California, October 4, 2000

Upon emerging from the flash of white light this time, they were once again, in the Pickles kitchen, this time, grandpa Lou was on the phone.

"Put on your glasses Mim, it says retirement home. No thanks." Snapped Lou into the phone, as he hung it up.

Just then, everybody heard a roar and footsteps coming from the basement. Stu and Stirling, walked upstairs, proud of their work.

"So, do you think the people from EuroReptar Land will like your design?" Stirling asked.

"Of course they will! And thanks to you helping me build the Reptar robot, they'll have this Reptar for their theme park, for many years to come." Said Stu with a smile.

Just then, Peter looked over, to see that Darin was the only one who remained. Abbie and Casey had now disappeared, which told Peter that because Stu had made an improved version of the reptar robot, they would no longer be going to Paris, which meant, no Kimi, and because the house didn't explode, causing grandpa Lou to move out, he doesn't meet Lulu, who invited the Pickles to the beach the weekend of the spread of The Gray Plague, which meant, Tommy never gets the Gray Plague, and nobody meets Zack either. Peter only hoped, that Darin wouldn't disappear.

"Come on Peter, let's go to another time in the future." Said Darin.

"Are you sure? I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this. I mean, Rosemary, Melenda, Abbie, and Casey now don't exist. I only fear you're next." Said Peter.

"Awe I'm sure you're wrong Peter. I won't disappear." Said Darin.

"Ok, if you say so." Peter said with a sigh, as he entered another time into the time machine, and he and Darin, disappeared in a flash of white light.

Location: Los Angelas, California, April 14, 2016

When they emerged, they were now at Hollywood Studios, and a grown man was talking with Tommy, who was now four-years-old, and had dark purple hair on his head.

"Hello young Tommy." Said the man.

"Martin Costomiris?" Tommy said with a smile, the four-year-old, gazing up in his eyes.

"That's me, and, I loved your latest film, Reptar versus Goober! We understand you're quite young, and your family just recently moved to this lovely city, as your daddy is now a multi millionaire, but how would you like to have your own movie production company. You'd be the youngest movie director to produce films, and have big Blockbuster hits!" Said Martin Costomiris.

"Oh wow that sounds neat!" Said Tommy with a smile.

Just then, Didi rushed up to the two of them talking.

"The movie business, is no place for a four-year-old." Snapped Didi, grabbing Tommy's hand.

"Don't worry mam, we'll take care of him." Said Martin.

"But Tommy will miss out on an education, and with Stu being very busy with his toy production company, I can't exactly escort Tommy to shoot all of these films!" Said Didi in a panic.

"Well, who can we get to be Tommy's personal servant and care giver while the young child carries out his career?" Martin asked.

"I'll go, and my brother Edward, can take my place as king of the Confederacy, while I'm away on filming trips." Said young Peter, as he walked into the room at that point.

"You'd do that for me? Oh thanks Peter, you're the bestest friend a four-year-old could ever have." Said Tommy.

"I'm one of your only friends." Said young Peter with a smile, as he gave Tommy a hug.

Just then, Dil, now three-years-old with strawberry red hair on his head, marched up to Tommy, and pulled on his shirt.

"Hey big brother, wanna play?" The three-year-old Dil asked.

"Sorry Dil, I don't have time to play anymore. I'm a famous movie director now." Said Tommy.

"Stop pretending bro, really." Said Dil.

"This isn't pretend, this is real! Now get out of my way!" Snapped Tommy, as he punched Dil in the face, causing him to start crying.

"Oh, it's ok Dil, mommy's here." Said Didi, as she took the crying three-year-old off stage, and left the studio.

Just then, older Peter looked next to him, and noticed that Darin had disappeared too. Then it hit him. Tommy wouldn't meet Silvia, because he wouldn't be going into journalism at MCLA, and reuniting with her, but then, he remembered! Tommy originally met Silvia when he went to Neverland for his sweet sixteen. Maybe Peter had a chance of at least saving Darin and Keenan's existence, so he entered August 17, 2025 into the time machine, and hit the go button, only to have an error pop up on the display panel.

"Invalid timestamp. Invalid timestamp." A robotic voice said from the time machine.

Peter had never seen this error before, so he reached beneath the machine, where he pulled back on a secret panel, and hit a reset button, which wiped the display panel clean, and he entered in the date of March 23, 2020, and vanished in a flash of white light.

When Peter emerged from the flash of white light, he found himself, at the Emmie Awards in 2020. Tommy, now nine-years-old, standing up next to younger Peter, who looked very stressed out, and was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, opposed to his gray confederate uniform, would soon be receiving an emmie award for his latest film, a remake of the 2010 film, Fair Game. Along with Tommhy receiving awards, were the famous movie director, Steven Spealburg, and Tommy's idol, Martin Costomiris.

Peter listened as Steven and Martin received their awards and gave their acceptance speeches. Then, it came time for Tommy, to receive his first ever, emmie award.

"And now, for the first time ever, we'd like to give an award to America's youngest movie director to ever hit Hollywood, our very own, nine-year-old, Tommy Pickles!" Said an announcer, as the crowd clapped and cheered, as young Tommy, approached the podium, and began his speech.

As Tommy walked up to the podium though, older Peter, who was watching from the back row of the audience, noticed something different. While Steven and Martin had smiles on their faces, Tommy, looked very sad, and didn't seem very happy to be receiving this award.

"Hello everyone. As I stand up here, and receive my first, and most likely, last emmie award ever, I'd like to say, that while I am happy to be receiving this award, deep down, I am not happy at all. As you can tell, I am the youngest movie director alive. Heck, I haven't even hit my tenth birthday! And while other children at my age get to enjoy things like school, vacations with their families, and camp fires and cook outs, I had to miss out on all of that. I have no friends, except for one, who's only my friend because he's cared for me all of these years. I missed being a child, and I'd give anything, to have my childhood back." Tommy concluded, as tears filled his eyes.

"Awe." Said the crowd, as Tommy stepped down from the podium, and walked off stage, younger Peter, following close behind him, with a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"_I've got to go talk to them!_" Older Peter thought to himself, as he jumped out of his seat, and headed out of the arina, looking for Tommy, and younger Peter. As older Peter walked around the lobby of the arina, a security guard walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" Asked the security guard.

"Yes, I am looking for the famous director, Tommy Pickles, and Peter Albany?" Older Peter replied.

"Peter is back stage, having an important conversation with his brother, who apparently is not doing well with ruling the confederacy." Said the security guard.

"What's going on?" Older Peter asked.

"I don't know, you'll have to take it up with Peter, but Tommy, just recently borded a plane with Steven and Martin, the other two directors who received awards here tonight, and the three of them, are off on a trip to Africa, where they will be filming the latest documentary for Nigel Thornberry, who sadly, lost his wife last week, before Nigel could shoot the final season of his nature show." Said the security guard.

"Thank you sir." Said older Peter, who rushed out of the arina, and headed for the airport, but when he got there, it was too late. The plane had already taken off, and two hours later, Peter was in a hotel room, talking with the younger version of himself.

"So wait a minute, why didn't you go to Africa with Tommy?" Older Peter asked.

"Tommy didn't want me to go. He wanted his independence. The nine-year-old is growing up fast." Said younger Peter.

"Oh, I see. So are you thinking of returning to the confederacy, and taking back your rightful place as king?" Older Peter asked.

But before younger Peter could reply, a news report came on the television.

"We're sorry to interrupt this program, but we have just received word of a plane crash, and the loss of three people, Steven Spealburg, Martin Costomiris, and the young and talented, Tommy Pickles." Said a reporter on the screen, with brown hair wearing a red dress.

The two Peters stared at the TV in shock.

And this, ends part one of our two-part special of The Offspring.

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed part one, which I'll admit, this episode was an idea given to me by TCKing12. I should also point out, that according to TCKing12, Peter appeared in every episode of Rugrats, so when The Offspring went back in time, I had Weaning Tommy play out, as if Peter had been there in the episode. And I don't blame you all for flaming me, as thanks to The Offspring traveling through time, several Rugrats episodes were ruined, but I'll admit, I like the new ending to Weaning Tommy. But in all seriousness, what a shame this has happened. So, can the time continuum be fixed? Can The Offspring reappear and exist again? We'll find out, in part two of this hour long special, which, I shall have the second chapter up at 8:30 p.m. tonight, on the only website for the imagination, Fan Fiction!


	5. Episode 4, Don't Mess with Time, Part 2

Episode 4, Don't Mess with Time, Part 2

Run Time: 22 minutes

Story Release Date: September 27, 2014

Nicktoon Release Date: September 28, 2041, in the Snickel-O-Zone at 8:30 p.m. Eastern, 7:30 p.m. Central, as according to Siri on my iPhone, September 28, 2041, will be falling on a Saturday.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, as it remains the same throughout this entire story, thank you.

Location: A church in Los Angelas, California, March 29, 2020

It was the day of Tommy Pickles funeral, and several actors, actresses, and movie directors had gathered at the church for the funeral, all dressed in black. The only person who looked out of place, was the older version of Peter, who still wore his gray confederate uniform.

"We are here to say goodbye to famous movie director, and the youngest one to hit Hollywood, Mister Thomas Pickles. Does anybody have a few words?" The minister asked.

Lou Pickles walked up to the front of the church.

"Tommy Pickles, or Scout, as I nicknamed him as a young infant, was my grandson. He was a wonderful baby, until the day he started drinking out of a cup. He started so much earlier than most people. Heck, even my own brother Sparky drank from a bottle for fifteen years, and he had a bite like a bear trap. Any who, ever since Tommy took that sip from his cup, his life was never the same again. My son's con flabbed inventions weren't so con flabbed anymore, we were able to move out here to Los Angelas, and I've been able to eat roasted sand crabs, and soak up some sun. But young Tommy, went on to live out his dreams as a young child, growing up much quicker than any child did in my day, and now, he's left this earth before his old grandpa. I'm gonna miss you Scout." Concluded Lou, as he started to cry, and went back to his seat.

"And now, I'd like to call someone up to the front who needs no introduction. Let's give it up for, Emmica!" Said the minister, as Emmica, approached the front of the church, and a band in back of her, started playing a familiar song. It sounded to Peter like Emmica was about to perform American Pie by Don Mcglene, only he soon learned, it was a parody.

A long long time ago

I can still remember how

That movie used to make me smile

And I knew if I had my chance

That I could make those people chant

And maybe they'd be happy for a while

But March made me shiver

With every paper I'd deliver

Bad news on the doorstep

I couldn't take one more step

I can't remember if I cried

When I read about his widowed bride

But something touched me deep inside

The day the movie died

So

Bye, bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey in Rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Did you write the book of love

And do you have faith in God above

If the Bible tells you so?

Now do you believe in vampires and trolls?

Can movies save your mortal soul?

And can you teach me how to chant real slow?

Well, I know that you're in love with him

Cause I saw you kissin' during the movie Frozen

You both kicked off your shoes

Man, I dig those movies like Lady Sings the Blues

I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck

With a pink carnation and a pickup truck

But I knew I was out of luck

The day the movie died

I started singin'

Bye, bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey in Rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Now, for six days we've been on our own

And moss grows fat on a rolling stone

But, that's not how it used to be

When the jester performed for the king and queen

In a coat he borrowed from James Dean

And a voice that came from you and me

Oh and while the king was looking down

The jester stole his thorny crown

The courtroom was adjourned

No verdict was returned

And while Lenin read a book on Marx

The actors practiced in the park

And we acted out scenes from, Are you Afraid of the Dark?

The day the movie died

We were singin'

Bye, bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey in Rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Helter skelter in a summer swelter

The birds flew off with a fallout shelter

Eight miles high and falling fast

It landed foul on the grass

The players tried for a forward pass

With the jester on the sidelines in a cast

Now the half-time air was sweet perfume

While sergeants played a marching tune

We all got up to chant

Oh, but we never got the chance

Cause the players tried to take the field

The marching band refused to yield

Do you recall what was revealed

The day the movie died?

We started singin'

Bye, bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey in Rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Oh, and there we were all in one place

A generation lost in space

With no time left to start again

So come on Jack be nimble, Jack be quick

Jack Flash sat on a candlestick

Cause fire is the devil's only friend

And as I watched him on the stage

My hands were clenched in fists of rage

No angel born in Hell

Could break that Satan's spell

And as the flames climbed high into the night

To light the sacrificial rite

I saw Satan laughing with delight

The day the movie died

He was singin'

Bye, bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey in Rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

I met a girl who acted out scenes from Lady Sings the Blues

And I asked her for some happy news

But she just smiled and turned away

I went down to the sacred store

Where I'd seen the movies years before

But the man there said the movies wouldn't play

And in the streets the children screamed

The lovers cried, and the poets dreamed

But not a word was spoken

The projectors all were broken

And the three men I admire most-

the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost-

They caught the last train for the coast

The day the movie died

And they were singing

Bye, bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry

Them good ole boys were drinking whiskey in Rye

Singin' this'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

After Emmica finished her performance and left the church, the funeral concluded, but during the rest of the funeral, older Peter couldn't help but notice, there were no Disney characters present, and when he went to talk with younger Peter, about reclaiming his rightful place as king of the Confederacy, a man stopped him.

"Peter must attend the reading of Tommy's final will and testament." Said the man to older Peter, who was dressed in black clothing and had a long, gray beard, that went down to his chest. He looked a lot like Dumbledoor from Harry Potter.

"Thank you, sir." Said older Peter, as he snuck into a small office, where an elderly man was reading off a list of things to various actors and actresses, as well as to younger Peter, and several others. Older Peter couldn't believe that a nine-year-old would write a will, but he could only guess, with how cruel the world could be to celebreties, Tommy was forced to write one once he became a famous director. Nonetheless, Peter sat in the back, as he listened to the elderly man, read off Tommy's will to the crowd. Most of it was quite boring, until one line in particular, caught Peter's attention.

"And now, to Peter Albany, former king of the Confederacy. Tommy declares that because you will no longer be needed to provide servitude to the director, that should you outlive Thomas Pickles, that you, should be banished from this earth, just as the Disney characters were exiled to their lands, as a result of them trying to claim parts in the remake of Fair Game, and not stepping down nicely, when Tommy dismissed them from the project. But because your younger Edward has more or less, destroyed Richmond, Virginia, by releasing Zac Bots from the Second Demention, causing them to patrol the streets, and kill anybody who should enter the confederacy, and what few survivors who remain there, must go to bed at nine o'clock, well, Tommy has requested, that Peter Albany, be burned at the stake." The elderly man read aloud from the will.

This shocked older Peter, sending him in outrage.

"But you can't!" Shouted older Peter from the back of the room.

"And who said that?" The elderly man asked at the front of the room.

"Me, Peter Albany." Replied older Peter.

"Sir, I assure you, Tommy may have died young, but he knows what he's doing." Said the elderly man.

"Are you sure about this?" Older Peter asked.

"Yes." Replied the elderly man.

"But Tommy is dead. Do we still have to follow through with his requests?" Older Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so, as we've been ordered by the Pickles family, to follow through with these." Replied the elderly man.

"But why… How…" Stuttered Older Peter.

"Be quiet, or I'll have you escorted out of this office." Snapped the elderly man.

Peter shut his mouth, and listened impatiently, as the man finished reading off Tommy's will.

The following day, a crowd of people joined up at a forrest, where a fire pit was built, and several ropes, hung above the pit. Several Zac bots flew out of nowhere, surrounding the area, along with a giant gray robot, with a blue electronic eye, and weapons jetting out of the end of his fingers. Older Peter figured this must be the guy responsible for killing younger Peter, and maybe, just maybe, he could have a word with him. So older Peter approached the robot.

"Who are you?" Asked the robot.

"I am Peter Albany of the Confederacy. I come from the future, but if you kill the younger version of myself, I'll sceast to exist." Explained older Peter.

"Look sir, I'm Peter-2 from the second demention, which has merged with the Confederacy, and as ordered by King Edward Albany of the Confederacy, and his right-hand man, Z-2, I must kill Peter, as requested in Tommy's last will and testimit." Explained Peter-2.

"But can't the Disney characters save Peter?" Older Peter asked.

"Disney characters. There are no Disney characters here. They were exiled as a result of disobeying Tommy's orders to not be in his last film." Said Peter-2.

"But now that Tommy's dead, shouldn't they be freed from their worlds, and able to enter our world again?" Older Peter asked.

"Never! Now stand back. Peter, I call you up to the fire pit." Shouted Peter-2, as the younger version of Peter, looking very sad, and scared, approached the edge of the fire pit. Just then, older Peter ran up to him and turned younger Peter to face him.

"You again." Younger Peter snapped.

"Look, we have to save the world." Older Peter said.

"What are you talking about? Most of the world has already been destroyed by Zac bots and Z-2's army. Heck, everybody knows that Tokyo was destroyed by a giant Reptar robot and Dectar a while back, because Tommy and his young friends, were no longer talking to one another at the time, causing Angelica to take over, and get all of the toys in the world, because she built robot Reptar, who has destroyed Japan, and several other countries, that is, until Peter-2 got a hold of him, and tore him to bits. Now, we only have this country left to destroy, and if we don't follow through with Tommy's orders, you'll just try and stop us." Said younger Peter.

"Maybe I will, but do you realize, that it was your fault the world got destroyed in the first place? You let Darin convince Tommy to drink from a cup. You brought the future back here, and let them ruin the time continuum for the rest of us, making the world a horrible place in the end. If you don't want to die, I'll give you one last chance, to go back in time, and fix things." Said younger Peter.

"Wait a second. I have a better idea." Said older Peter.

"Oh yeah? What?" Younger Peter asked.

"We'll switch places, and I'll send you with the time machine, so you can go back, and make everything right ways again." Said older Peter.

"Are you sure this will work?" Younger Peter asked.

"Just trust me on this one ok?" Older Peter said with a smile, as he took the time machine out of his pocket, and quickly showed younger Peter how to work it.

"Thank you." Said younger Peter, as he took the time machine, and entered in the time of October 16, 1991, and disappeared in a flash of white light.

Meanwhile, older Peter hung on to the ropes that encircled the raging fire down below.

"Burn him at the stake, burn him at the stake!" A crowd of confederate soldiers and Zac bots chanted.

But just as Peter-2 was about to light one of the torches that came out of his fingers, and put it to older Peter's head, an iron gate opened on the far edge of the forrest, and several Disney characters, ran into the forrest. There was Peter Pan, Stitch, the Beast, and several others. Even Jeany came up, and used his magic on the Zac Bots, causing them to mal function, and collapse on the ground. The Disney characters, started destroying the Zac Bots, while Peter-2 tried to fight back, but it was no use. Jeany turned him into a butterfly, who emitted pixy dust into the air as it flew overhead, turning all of the enemies into flowers.

While all of this was going on though, younger Peter, went on his time traveling mission, to set everything right. He was now in the Pickles living room, on the morning of October 16, 1991, and Betty had just admitted to Didi that she thought Tommy's dentist was a quack. Peter however, didn't intervene with Tommy's plan to get a bottle. He watched from the side lines, as Tommy bribed Phil and Lil to give up their bottles, so he could have a drink and clinch his thurst.

"Wanna share?" Tommy asked.

"We're not spose to." Replied Phil.

"Please, just a lil sip?" Tommy asked.

"Uh uh." Phil and Lil replied in unison.

"I'll give you something." Said Tommy.

"What?" Phil and Lil asked.

"My stacking cups?" Tommy asked, holding up a stack of his small stacking cups from the playpen.

"You're missing some of them." Said Phil.

"My snowman book?" Said Tommy, pointing to the snowman book and picking it up.

"I read it." Replied Lil.

"My ride on tractor?" Said Tommy, riding the ride on tractor back and force in the playpen.

"No, we're spose to get one for our birthdays." Said Lil, as Phil and Lil resumed drinking from their bottles.

Younger Peter so wanted to intervene at this point, but he had to just watch everything happen as it should, or the world would be destroyed for sure!

"Look over there. It's a large monster with red eyes." Said Tommy.

"Where?" Phil and Lil said in a panic, dropping their bottles. Tommy, reached down and picked up one of the bottles from the floor. Didi noticed this and ran over to the playpen to pick him up, taking the bottle away from him.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Doctor Homer says you're too big for bottles now." Said Didi, putting Tommy on the floor outside of the playpen, where he couldn't reach the twin's bottles anymore.

Peter, looked over at Tommy, who sat there, looking very sad, came over, and gave him a hug.

Later on, Peter walked into the kitchen, where Didi was trying to get Tommy to use his cup, but Tommy kept knocking the cup off the tray on to the floor. She even tried it without the sippy top, but it was no use. He knocked it on to the floor, and Spike started lapping up the milk.

"Awe, just give him a bottle! My brother Sponky drank from a bottle for fifteen years, and he's got a bite like a bear trap." Said Lou, as he walked into the kitchen at that moment, Peter, following close behind.

"You know Didi, maybe Tommy's just not ready to give up the bottle. Besides, he's only got one tooth. What harm will keeping him on the bottle do if he's on it a little bit longer. I was at his dentist appointment with you yesterday, and you said yourself, he's barely a year old." Said Peter.

But Didi ignored them both, as she carried Tommy up to bed, Peter following close behind.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we just can't give you a bottle. You'll get use to the cup, we promise." Said Didi, as she lay Tommy down in his crib, and Tommy, started to cry. Peter at this point, hid in Tommy's closet, until Didi left the room.

"I feel so rotton." Peter heard Stu say from outside Tommy's door.

"I know, but we agreed." Said Didi from outside the door.

"He has to get use to this." Added Stu.

"We have to wean him." Said Didi, as the two adults, tip towed away from the door.

Peter, came out from the closet, to the crying infant, hoping he could calm him down.

"Now now Tommy, don't cry. Things will get better." Said Peter.

"I can't help it Peter. My bottle is gone, and it's never coming back." Tommy replied in between sobs.

Peter, just looked very sad, about ready to cry, as he curled up on the floor by Tommy's crib, in hopes to get some sleep.

Later on during the night, Peter was awakened by Stu, Didi, and Lou, wandering around outside Tommy's door..

"Oh, hi Pop, what are you doing here?" He heard Stu ask.

"Just looking, for my TV guide." He heard Lou say.

"Wait a second, what are you doing here?" He heard Didi ask, as he then heard Tommy's bedroom door open, the three of them, walking into the room. Peter looked up, to see Stu, Didi, and Lou, standing there in their pajamas, each carrying a baby bottle.

"Awe, he's sleeping." Whispered Stu, as he peered into Tommy's crib, to see him, sound asleep.

"We'll give him his bottle back tomorrow." Didi whispered, as the two of them, left the room.

But Lou wasn't giving up. He put the bottle down in Tommy's crib, and left the room. Tommy stirred, and giggled at the site of his bottle, as he picked it up, and started drinking it.

Peter looked over at the crib.

"I see somebody's happy." Peter said with a smile, as he observed Tommy, now happily drinking his bottle.

Just then, a white light flashed before Peter's eyes, and he heard a crack. He turned to see Darin, Melenda, Abbie, Casey, and Rosemary, all standing next to him.

"We did it!" Said Peter.

"Did what?" Rosemary asked.

"We fixed the time continuum!" Replied Peter with a smile.

"Uh guys, there's a baby in here, drinking his bottle and trying to get back to sleep." Said Melenda.

"And I don't wish to make my daddy mad before I'm suppose to be born." Added Darin.

"You're right, let's go." Said Peter, as he pulled out the time machine, and reentered the date of March 29, 2020 into the machine, and hit the go button.

Everybody vanished in a flash of white light, and returned to the forrest where they once were before, but now, instead of the war mess that Peter had left behind before, there was now, a bond fire, and sitting around it were eleven-year-old Angelica, ten-year-old Chuckie, nine-year-old Phil, Lil, Kimi and Tommy, eight-year-old Zack and Dil, and grandpa Lou and the older version of Peter, along with all of the Disney characters. They were hurteled around the campfire, roasting marshmellows.

"Isn't this fun Chuckie?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah! And these marshmellows are delicious!" Chuckie replied.

"Hey everybody, how about a song." Peter Pan asked.

"Sure!" Everybody said.

Jeany, made a guitar appear, and they all started singing.

_Coom by ya my lord, coom by ya_

_Coom by ya my Lord, coom by ya._

_Coom by Ya my Lord coom by ya_

_Coom by ya my Lord, coom by ya._

_Oh Lord, coom by ya._

After the song was finished, Darin walked up to Tommy, and smiled at him.

"Well guys, it looks like my daddy is growing up, just fine." Darin said with a smile to the other offspring.

"Who was that child, and why was he smiling at me?" Tommy asked.

Older Peter came up to him, and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Never mind Tommy. You just enjoy being a kid at this lovely campfire. You'll understand someday." Said Peter, as he gave Tommy a hug, and gave one last hug to the younger version of himself, now dressed in his gray confederate uniform again.

"Thank you for saving us." Said older Peter.

"You're welcome. Now, go live out my future life to the fullest." Said younger Peter, as he went back to the campfire, and older Peter, pulled out the time machine.

"So, are you all ready to go home?" Older Peter asked.

"I sure am. I still think time travel is dangerous." Replied Melenda.

Peter then entered October 16, 2039 into the time machine, and everybody vanished in a flash of white light. When they emerged, they were back on Darin's bed in his room.

"Well, that was fun, but I learned an important lesson today." Said Darin.

"Oh? And what was that?" Peter asked.

"Don't mess with time, cuz if you do, you could end up not ever existing." Said Darin.

"I told ya." Said Peter.

"Thanks for saving us." Said Darin, giving Peter a hug.

"It's no problem." Peter replied with a smile.

"Anyway, I have to go potty." Said Darin, hopping down from the bed and going into the bathroom. He sat down on the training potty, and low and behold, he went to the bathroom. Silvia overheard this and came in.

"You did it Darin, you did it!" Silvia exclaimed, as she picked up Darin, and gave him a hug.

"Like they say, everyone who's anybody is potty trained, and looks like you're an anybody now son." Said Tommy, who was carrying Keenan, with a smile, as he walked up behind Silvia, and joined in a group hug.

"You were right Tommy, we just had to give him time, and let him do it when he was ready." Said Silvia.

"Yep. Just like I wasn't ready to lose my bottle after going to that guy who put his fingers in my mouth who my mom called the tooth fairy. I believe it was my good friend Peter, who helped me to realize that if I wasn't ready to give up the bottle, then I shouldn't." Said Tommy.

"You've got that right." Said Peter with a grin, who walked up behind them, Rosemary, Abbie, Casey, and Melenda following behind.

"But in the end, Tommy eventually used his cup, and if his son is anything like he is, Darin will grow up just fine." Added Peter, as everybody joined together, for a group hug, smiling at one another

"As long as time isn't destroyed again." Said Melenda.

The other toddlers, started laughing.

The End

Author's Notes: And yes, this concludes the first ever, two-part hour long special, of The Offspring. Yes, see? The next generation does improve from the first one. Rugrats didn't see an hour long special until season 6, with Runaway Reptar. And does anybody ever remember seeing it air during Snick on a Saturday night? I certainly don't. If anything, I first saw it on video, and don't recall seeing it on TV at all, until sometime or another, during The 90's are All That. But as you saw from what I posted at the beginning, The Offspring's first hour long special, will air Live, in the Snickel-O-Zone, on September 28, 2041, during its first season! And yes, if you figured out when Peter went back in time to fix the time continuum, when the events of Weaning Tommy replayed out, the episode was told more or less from Peter's point of view, as if he had been there, since like I said at the end of the last chapter, according to TCKing12, Peter was in all episodes of Rugrats. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this two-part special, and come back next Saturday night at 8, 7 central, for another new episode, of The Offspring, right here, on the only website for the imagination, Fan Fiction!


	6. Episode 5, Planting Rosemary

Author's Notes: This is something I meant to put on last week's episode as an author's note, but forgot to, so will state it now. You know how in last week's episode, the offspring went back in time to the episode, Weaning Tommy, and Rosemary told Tommy that if he didn't stop drinking out of his bottle, he'd grow no teeth and have to eat baby food all of his life? Well, do you also realize that in the original episode itself, minus the time traveling aspect, Angelica was not in that episode? I think one of the twins mentioned she got to go to daycare or something, and yes I know, I screwed up and forgot to insert some of the lines that Phil and Lil say to Tommy in that episode, I thank the world for not flaming me if my going back to actual episodes, had lines missing from the original story, if it bothered you, I thank you for keeping it to yourselves. Well anyway, I always imagined how differently that episode might have turned out, had Angelica been present, and I could totally see her saying something like that, which is why we had Rosemary go back in time with the other offspring, to help ruin the time space continuum. Well that's been fixed, and that took place a week ago. And I know as of late, Prerugrats has been my main focus in the Fan Fiction world, as it's about to be the longest story I've written thus far to hit Fan Fiction, with almost 30 chapters, but I couldn't forget about our weekly dose of new episodes of The Offspring! So now, it's Saturday night once again, it's 8:00 p.m. Eastern, and at one time, this meant new episodes of Rugrats in Snick, but now, it's time for the next generation to shine once again on Fan Fiction, with another new episode, of The Offspring, so let's get started!

Episode 5, Planting Rosemary

Run Time: 22 minutes

Story Release Date: October 4, 2014

Nicktoon Release Date: October 5, 2041, in the Snickel-O-Zone at 8:00 p.m. Eastern, 7:00 p.m. Central, as according to Siri on my iPhone, October 5, 2041, will be falling on a Saturday.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, as it remains the same throughout this entire story, thank you.

Location: the Albany's backyard at the Confederacy in Richmond, Virginia, April, 2040

The offspring were all out in the yard, playing in the grass, while Silvia, Nicole, Kimi, and Violet, were all off to the side, helping Violet to start planting a garden for the spring.

"Look at this ladies, I've decided to plant some lovely herbs this spring. And among these herbs, I'm going to plant lots and lots of rosemary!" Said Violet, as she emptied the seeds out of the package, and started digging in the dirt in her garden.

Meanwhile, the offspring overheard this, and stopped playing with their toys.

"Hey Darin, did Rosemary's mommy just say she's going to plant rosemary?" Melenda asked.

"Yeah, she did." Darin replied.

"But Darin, what if the new Rosemaries are meaner than the one we already got?" Casey asked.

"Hmmm, that could be a problem." Said Darin, putting a finger to his mouth and looking around.

"Hey, maybe we should go check this out for ourselves." Said Melenda.

"Good idea!" Said Darin, as they headed off to the garden, to take a look around.

By this time, Violet had finished planting her seeds and the adults had all gone inside to get out of the sun. The offspring headed to the garden, where they saw nothing but dirt.

"How many rosemaries are going to grow?" Abbie asked.

"I have no idea, but there could be a lot of them." Said Darin, as the offspring imagined several bodies of Rosemary popping up out of the dirt, and then, walking around, being their mean, bossy selves.

"Get me some Reptar junior bars." Shouted one of the Rosemaries as it walked past the toddlers.

Several others came up to the toddlers, demanding other junk food items, while several more, knocked them down, and several others, started breaking their toys. Still in the imaginary world, the toddlers head inside to watch TV, when they find the living room, filled with several more Rosemaries, all watching Cynthia P.I. on the TV. So Darin picks up the remote and changes the channel, only to have a swarm of Rosemaries, pin him to the ground, ending the imaginary daydream, returning the toddlers to the real backyard.

"Hey drooly, give me back my cookie." Snapped Rosemary on the other side of the yard, who was trying to get a cookie away from Keenan.

"Hey! You leave him alone!" Snapped Darin, as he ran up to Rosemary and Keenan, who was now crying because Rosemary had taken his cookie and was now eating it.

"And what are you going to do about it blondy?" Rosemary asked, her mouth full of cookie, dumping the cookie crumbs all over her face as they fell out of her mouth while she was talking.

"Well maybe your mommy has planted more of you, but we're not gonna let you walk all over us." Snapped Darin.

By this time, Melenda, Abbie, and Casey, had all caught up with him.

"Is that so. Well too bad Pickles, my mommy can plant whatever she wants, cuz she's queen of the Confederacy, and there's nothing you stupid babies can do about it." Snapped Rosemary, as she stomped away from the toddlers.

"Nasty! Nasty!" Said Keenan.

"Keenan's right, she is nasty." Said Darin.

"Yeah and if she grows in that garden, we'll be tired all of the time, always having to get her food and stuff." Said Melenda.

"And we'll never have anything to play with again, cuz they'll always be breaking our toys." Added Abbie.

"And we won't be able to watch TV no more either." Said Casey.

"Well, there's only one way to fix this. We've gots to dig up the garden, so the seeds can't grow. Let's go." Said Darin, as he headed off confidently towards the garden.

Just as the toddlers attempted to start digging in the dirt, Violet walked out, to find them playing in the garden.

"Kids! No!" Violet shreaked, as she ran up to the garden, and scooped up Darin, Abbie, Casey, and Melenda, and took them inside the Confederacy castle, where she set them down in the playpen. A few minutes later, she went back outside, relieved to see that none of the toddlers had gotten far with digging up the garden, and brought Keenan inside to join them.

"Great, stopped by a grown up as usual." Melenda sighed, as she looked out the window at the far end of the playpen, overlooking the backyard.

"Well, if we can't stop the Rosemaries from growing, maybe we should, prepare ourselves for when they do get here." Suggested Darin.

"But how are we going to do that?" Abbie asked.

"Well, we could, hide our toys so Rosemary can't find them." Said Darin.

"And we can hide the remote to the TV so Rosemary can't turn it on." Added Casey.

"And, let's eat all of the candy and cookies in the kitchen, so the Rosemaries don't get nothing, and we won't be able to always be on the move, getting stuff for her." Said Melenda.

"Yeah! It's time Rosemary, gets what she deserves, absolutely nothing!" Said Abbie.

"Then let's do it. Operation Rosemary Destruction, is in full effect." Said Darin, as he pulled out a small plastic hammer from his pocket, and started banging it against the lock of the playpen, until he could pry the door loose, so the toddlers could escape, and hide all of their toys all over the castle.

They found several places, the vegetable bin, under several beds in rooms that appeared to have never been used, and other various places to hide their toys. Then, Melenda found the remote for the TV, and hid it inside a bag along with a loaf of bread. After that, since they were now in the kitchen, they opened up the cubbord, and removed all of the junk food from the shelves, and started eating it. They took all of the snacks back to the playpen, and ate everything in site.

Several minutes later, the playpen was littered with Reptar junior bar wrappers and cookie crumbs, and the toddlers, were all suffering from tummy aches.

"Maybe this, wasn't such a good idea…" Said Casey, who was sitting on the floor, her hands over her stomach.

"I agree, I don't feel so good." Added Abbie, who was next to her sister, also with her hands on her stomach.

Just then, Rosemary approached the playpen.

"What's wrong with you?" Rosemary asked.

"We ate too much." Replied Melenda.

"Yeah we were trying to make sure the new Rosemaries don't have anything when they get here, so when they're done growing, they'll leave us alone and go find somebody else to pick on." Said Darin.

"You toddlers are so… So…" Said Rosemary.

"So what?" Darin snapped.

"Never mind." Replied Rosemary with an evil smile, as she skipped away from the playpen.

"I hope she's not up to something." Melenda muttered under her breath, as she watched Rosemary skip away from them.

That night, after the toddlers had all headed home to Pittsfield, Massachusetts, Rosemary came up with her clever idea to trick the offspring. She found several pictures of herself, and went and placed them in the garden as such, so they were sticking up out of the dirt.

"When they come over tomorrow, they'll think I started growing. Ha ha ha." Said Rosemary to herself, as she put her little plan into action.

"Rosemary, it's time for bed." Violet called from inside the castle.

"I'm coming." Rosemary replied, as she headed inside.

The next day, the offspring showed up at the castle, and peered out the window into the backyard, to see several heads of Rosemary in the garden.

"Good thing we ated all of the snacks yesterday, because it looks like Rosemary is here. Come on, we'd better get into our battle stations." Said Darin, as he picked up a plastic sword, and the offspring left the playpen, and headed out to the backyard. Abbie and Casey, drug Keenan out there with them.

"What are we going to do?" Melenda asked while they were walking outside.

"We're gonna show Rosemary she can't mess around with us no more. Maybe there's going to be a bazillion of her now, but that makes no difference." Said Darin, as they approached the garden.

When they got there, not only did they notice several pictures of Rosemary on the ground, but they saw some green leaves popping up too, as some of the plants, were starting to grow.

"What's this green stuff?" Casey asked.

"It's leaves." Abbie replied.

"Mine!" Said Keenan, as he picked up one of the pictures of Rosemary.

"Keenan no!" Snapped Darin, but when he got the picture of Rosemary out of Keenan's hand, he noticed that it wasn't real.

"Hey, wait a minute guys, I don't think Rosemary is really growing." Said Keenan.

"What are you talking about?" Melenda asked.

"I think Rosemary tricked us, and put all of these pictures of her outside in the garden to make us think more of her would be growing, but I don't think more of her is coming at all. Look." Explained Darin, who pointed at some of the green stuff, coming up out of the ground, and reaching through the garden, only to find that the rest of the things that looked like Rosemary were simply pictures of her.

"So there's two types of rosemary? The plant and the person?" Casey asked.

"That's what it looks like, and that's fine by me." Said Darin.

"Yay!" All of the offspring shouted, jumping up and down in celebration, happy that they would only have to put up with the Rosemary they've been putting up with all of this time to begin with.

Just then, Peter walked outside to overhear their excitement.

"What's going on here?" Peter asked, approaching the offspring.

Darin went on to explain to Peter how Violet was planting some rosemary and they thought more of Rosemary was being planted.

"You are so silly. People can't grow out of the groun, they can only be created by other people, like when Darin's mommy and daddy had Keenan." Explained Peter.

"So, there really are two rosemaries?" Melenda asked.

"Yep, the other kind is a plant. People will very often, use it on foods like chicken and meat, to give it extra flavor." Explained Peter.

"Oh." Replied the offspring in unison.

"I hope we didn't do anything to ruin your garden." Said Abbie.

"No, you didn't." Said Peter, who was looking around at the garden, noticing the pictures of Rosemary that had been placed in the dirt.

"But I'm going to have to have a talk with my daughter, about playing in the garden, and how to treat photographs." Said Peter, who was going around, and picking up the pictures of Rosemary, which were now ruined.

"Is there anything else we should know about plants and gardens?" Darin asked.

"Oh, don't worry kids. It's easy to get things mixed up sometimes. You know Darin, your daddy had a similar experience when he was around your age, mixing up plants with people." Said Peter.

"He did?" Darin asked, with curiosity, as he loved hearing about his parents childhood, in particular, his dad Tommy's.

"Yep, did you know that Dill is also a plant?" Peter asked.

"Nope, but now that you mention that, I'm guessing my daddy thought somebody was going to plant uncle Dilly?" Darin asked.

The other toddlers all started laughing.

"You don't know how right you are." Peter replied, as everybody headed back inside, and found Rosemary on the couch, watching TV, a bit mist.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, taking a seat next to his daughter.

"There's nothing to eat. Somebody, took all of the junk food, and ate it! And, I had to turn on the TV with the button on the TV, cuz the remote is missing." Snapped Rosemary, who now had her arms crossed, looking annoyed.

"We did it." Said Darin.

"Yeah we were trying to stop all of the rosemaries from getting their way." Added Melenda.

"But we founded out the rosemary in the garden is nothing like you." Said Darin.

"Yeah, and I think somebody o's some toddlers an apology for tricking them." Said Peter, who turned to his daughter.

"I'm sorry." Said Rosemary, unapologetically.

"Whatever." Melenda replied with a sigh.

And as punishment, Rosemary had to retrieve all of the toys the offspring had hid around the castle and return them to the playpen, undamaged. Meanwhile, Peter wwent into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich for lunch, when he almost put the TV remote, into his sandwich!

"Good thing I checked this before taking a bite, I don't think a ham, cheese, and TV remote sandwich would have tasted very good." Said Peter, as he cleaned off the remote, and made himself a proper sandwich.

The offspring all overheard this, and started laughing.

"Those stupid toddlers will believe anything." Muttered Rosemary to herself, as she overheard everything from a corner.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that episode of The Offspring, and, I guess we can be happy, that during the first generation, there was no plant called an Angelica. The second generation got to deal with the planting of their villan, or they thought... At this time, this story will be taking a two week hiatus, not returning until October 25, 2014, when the offspring get a visit from Uncle Dilly, and an alien envasion? You'll just have to wait, and find out what happens, next time, on the only website for the imagination, Fan Fiction!


	7. Episode 6, Girl from Another Universe

Author's Note: Surprise! You all thought the next episode of The Offspring, Season 1, wouldn't be released until Saturday, October 25, 2014, but I'm excited to announce, that thanks to an idea given to me by TCKing12, you all get an episode this week! And no, Uncle Dilly and the Alien Envasion, is still scheduled to be released next week, but I hope you enjoy what I guess we could call, this bonus episode, to hit The Offspring, Season 1!

Episode 6, Girl from Another Universe

Run Time: 22 minutes

Story Release Date: October 18, 2014

Nicktoon Release Date: October 19, 2041, in the Snickel-O-Zone at 8:00 p.m. Eastern, 7:00 p.m. Central, as according to Siri on my iPhone, October 19, 2041, will be falling on a Saturday.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, as it remains the same throughout this entire story, thank you.

It was July of 2027. A set of two-year-old twins with purple hair wearing gray confederate uniforms, were looking at the stars in the sky, when all of the sudden, a bright, glowing green light, came towards them.

"Oooh, it's so prettyful!" Exclaimed Abbigale with excitement, as she reached out to touch the green light.

"Hey! I wanna see it too." Argued George.

"No me!" Argued Abbigale.

"No, me!" Argued George, who was standing up at this point, punching his sister in the stomach, causing her to fall backwards into the green glowing light.

At that very moment, a vacuum swept up Abbigale, causing her to be pulled away into the flash of green light.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Abbigale.

George tried to reach for his sister, but it was too late, she was already gone. A few minutes later, Abbigale landed in a park, where it was broad daylight. She looked around the grassy clearing where she landed, but there was nobody in sight. So she sat down on the ground, and started to cry.

Location: a park in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, in August of 2039.

In a sandbox on the other side of the park, Darin, Keenan, Abbie, Casey, and Melenda, were all playing in the sandbox, making sand castles, when they all of the sudden, heard a cry of a young child in the distance.

"Did you guys hear that?" Darin asked.

"It sounds like Keenan crying." Abbie replied.

"But Keenan isn't crying, it's somebody else, but they're really far away." Said Darin.

"Well, if they're really far away, maybe we should forget about it." Said Melenda.

"Yeah I'm sure their mommy and daddy will come sooner or later." Added Casey.

But several more minutes passed, and the crying continued, so the offspring, decided to venture out of the sandbox, to go see what it was. As they got closer to the sound, they found themselves, in a grassy clearing, where they saw a small little girl, with purple hair, wearing a gray confederate uniform. Darin, approached the little girl.

"Hi, I'm Darin. Is something wrong?" Darin asked, as he stood up in front of the little girl.

Abbigale stop crying, and looked at Darin.

"Hi, I'm Princess Abbigale of the Confederacy, and I don't know where my brother, mommy, and daddy are." Replied Abbigale.

"Wow, my name is Abbie too!" Said Abbie.

"And that's her twin sister Casey, I'm Darin, that's my little brother Keenan, and our good friend Melenda." Said Darin, pointing to the other toddlers.

"It's nice to meet you all." Replied Abbigale with a smile.

Just then, Rosemary walked up to the offspring.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Rosemary snapped, as she approached the other toddlers.

"Uh, hi Rosemary." Said Melenda.

"Hi Rosemary, this is Abbigale, she claims she's princess of the Confederacy." Said Darin.

"There's only one princess of the Confederacy, and that's me, got it?" Rosemary snapped.

The toddlers looked from Rosemary to Abbigale, noticing the resemblance in their outfits. Upon realizing this, they gasped.

"We didn't know you had a little sister Rosemary." Said Melenda.

"Guys, Rosemary doesn't have a little sister." Said Darin.

"Then if she doesn't have a little sister Darin, why are they wearing the same clothes?" Asked Melenda.

"And why does she say she's princess of the Confederacy?" Asked Abbie.

"I don't know guys, maybe she's pretending." Said Darin.

"No, I'm not pretending guys, I'm really, princess of the Confederacy!" Said Abbigale.

"Listen mush for brain, I'm the only princess of the Confederacy. You say that again, and I'll pour sand on your head." Snapped Rosemary, as she skipped off to play on the swings.

"Come on guys, let's forget about this silly princess stuff and go play." Said Darin.

"Wanna play with us Abbigale?" Casey asked.

"Well, my mommy and daddy always tolded me not to talk to strangers, but I guess we can play together. Let's go!" Said Abbigale.

Abbigale and the offspring, had fun that afternoon, playing rolly ball, playing on the teeter-totter, and sliding down the slide. Then, it came time for everyone to go home. Tommy, Silvia, Peter and Violet, all approached the young children.

"Hey, I know who that is, that's Adam's daddy!" Said Abbigale, pointing at Tommy.

"Adam? I don't know an Adam Abbigale, and don't be silly, that's my daddy." Said Darin.

"Oh, sorry." Said Abbigale apologetically.

"It's ok." Said Darin with a smile.

"We all get stuff mixed up sometimes. Lastest week, Keenan thought a yellow crayon was a banana, and ated it." Explained Melenda.

Just then, Abbigale spotted Peter.

"That's my daddy!" Said Abbigale, running over to Peter and grabbing a hold of his legs.

"Woe there! Who are you?" Peter asked, staring down at the little girl, who's hands were wrapped around his legs.

"Daddy, it's me, Abbigale." Abbigale replied.

Peter, looked confused.

"Don't listen to her daddy, she's just making up stories." Snapped Rosemary.

"Now Rosemary, for some reason, this little girl seems to think I'm her daddy. Are you lost? Do you know what your daddy looks like?" Peter asked Abbigale.

"He's tall, with dark brown hair, and wears a gray suit like mine." Abbigale replied.

Peter was shocked. How could a little girl, so cute and precious as her, have a daddy who looks like him.

"It's time to go kids. Melenda, I'll run you home to your mommy Nicole and your daddy Chuckie's house, and Abbie and Casey, I'll take you to your mommy Kimi and your daddy Zack's house." Said Silvia, as she scooped up the offspring, and she and Tommy, headed for their car.

"I'll see to getting this lost child, back to her rightful parents." Said Peter with a smile, as he, Violet, Rosemary, and Abbigale, left the park to head for their castle in Richmond, Virginia, as the sun was starting to set in the sky.

"Did that nice lady with red hair say Abbie and Casey's mommy name was Kimi?" Abbigale asked Peter.

"That nice red haired lady is Tommy's wife, and Darin and Keenan's mommy Silvia Pickles, and yes, Abbie and Casey are twin girls, and their mommy and daddy are named Kimi and Zack Wehrenberg." Replied Peter.

"My mommy's named Kimi too! And my daddy's named Peter, he's king of the Confederacy, and I have a twin brother named George!" Said Abbigale.

Peter's face nearly lost all of its color.

"_Another Peter, who's king of the confederacy? This just, can't be right._" Peter thought to himself, as the Albany's, headed for home.

"What's your last name? Do you know?" Peter asked Abbigale, as they were all eating dinner at the table.

"Albany." Abbigale replied.

Peter nearly choked on his piece of chicken he was eating that night. He couldn't believe that she had the same last name, not to mention, her father had the same name, and fit his description perfectly.

"Rosemary, why don't you show Abbigale your room." Said Violet, as she was cleaning up the table, and Rosemary and Abbigale, were having some chocolate-chip cookies for dessert.

"Really? And why should I?" Snapped Rosemary.

"Because that's where Abbigale is going to be sleeping tonight." Replied Violet.

"How long is she going to be here?" Rosemary asked.

"Until we can get her reunited with her family, which is not going to be easy, as while I've always liked Kimi as a friend, I was never attracted to her in the least." Replied Peter.

"Oh don't I know. Why I remember the day I met Peter." Explained Violet.

"How did you meet my daddy?" Rosemary asked, curious to hear about the story of how they met.

"Well, it was the year 2029, and I was on a date with Chuckie, Melenda's daddy, when his car ran out of gas. The date was not going well for either one of us, that is, until your daddy, Peter, showed up. He rescued me and Chuckie from our horrible night, by supplying us with just enough gas to get to the nearest gas station. After Chuckie's car was refilled, we all headed to the movies, where Peter and I, shared our first kiss. While this meant things were over between me and Chuckie, we remained good friends, and a relationship formed between me and your father, that has lasted, up to this very day." Explained Violet, as she walked up to Peter, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

"Wow, you guys met in the year 2029? How could that be possible? My mommy told me that it was July of 2027 when we went out star gazing that night." Said Abbigale.

"Oh Abbigale, it's not the year 2027, it's the year 2039." Explained Peter.

"You mean, Abbigale traveled into the future?" Rosemary asked.

"It sounds like it." Said Peter.

"Well, were you king of the Confederacy in the year 2027?" Violet asked.

"Yes I was." Peter replied.

This left everybody in shocking silence for several minutes.

"You didn't." Snapped Violet.

"Didn't what?" Peter asked.

"Didn't cheat on me?" Violet asked angrily.

"Of course not Violet, I could never cheat on you." Replied Peter, who gave Violet a hug.

"Then please explain this Abbigale to us then." Said Violet.

"I've never seen her before we found her today in the park, and I'm telling you the truth. You should know me well enough, that I would never lie to you." Snapped Peter.

"Oh Peter, I'm sorry." Said Violet, reaching in and giving Peter a hug.

"I'm sorry you didn't believe me." Said Peter.

"Maybe it would be best, if we all get to bed, and we'll continue the search for Abbigale's family in the morning." Said Violet, as the four of them headed upstairs, and got Rosemary ready for bed, and found an old pair of pink Cynthia pajamas that Rosemary wore at the age of two, that they dressed Abbigale in to sleep in that night.

Upon entering Rosemary's room, while Abbigale noticed the castle looked familiar to her, she was quite shocked to see that Rosemary had her room in the castle.

"Wow! This is my room!" Said Abbigale excitedly.

"No mortal, it's my room." Snapped Rosemary.

"Now girls, don't fight." Said Peter, sitting on the edge of Rosemary's bed.

"But I live in the same castle, and this is my room." Said Abbigale.

"The little mush for brains is lying." Rosemary muttered to herself.

"Now Rosemary sweetie, we don't know if Abbigale is lying, but you two go to sleep, and we'll figure out the rest of this in the morning." Said Peter, as he tucked Rosemary into her bed, and Abbigale, into a blue Reptar Junior sleeping bag they had set up for her on the floor.

Everyone went to sleep, accept Peter, who lay awake for a while, trying to figure out what was really going on here. This little girl was determined to believe, that he, was her father, but he knew for a fact, that he wasn't. Finally, the thoughts invaded his head to such extent, that he started to get a headache. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore, and eventually, fell asleep.

The following day, Peter did not waste any time. He continued to ask Abbigale about the people she knew. She told him about a little boy named Adam from Medesco, California, who was the son of Tommy, who she recognized right off, when he came to the park to pick up Darin and Keenan. Tommy was married to Lil, but Peter then told Abbigale that Lil lived in Florida, with her husband Jesse, and that Tommy, was married to Silvia. Then, it hit him! This little girl had to be from Medesco, California! But Abbigale claimed she was from Richmond, Virginia, the capital of the Confederacy. Peter tried to get Abbigale to stop playing her little game, only causing her to start crying, because she knew what she said was true, even though there was some sense of confusion between Abbigale and Peter. Abbigale really thought Peter was her daddy, but Peter, knew otherwise.

"You play here with some of Rosemary's old toys, I've got some searching to go do." Said Peter, as he set Abbigale down in the playpen, and went to the computer, where he did a Google search for Medesco, California, in hopes to find a Tommy and Lil Pickles.

He looked through the online phonebook of Medesco, California, but couldn't find anything. He then searched for Pickles, and the only listings he found were Dil and Phil's information in Sara Sota, Florida, Tommy and Silvia's information in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, and Stu and Didi, and Drew and Charlotte's information in Yucaipa, California.

Peter sighed, feeling disappointed by not being able to track down Abbigale's parents. Tears streamed down his face, as he realized he would have to go and tell Abbigale the bad news. When he headed back into the living room, he found Abbigale and Rosemary, fighting over Rosemary's Cynthia doll.

"That's my Cynthia doll, hand it over!" Snapped Rosemary.

"But I like the dolly, I wanna play with it too." Said Abbigale, starting to cry.

"Daddy, make her stop." Snapped Rosemary.

"Abbigale, give the doll back to your sister." Demanded Peter.

Abbigale looked up at Peter in shock.

"Daddy?" Abbigale asked in surprise.

"That's right, afraid I couldn't find a Peter and Kimi Albany online, or this Tommy and Lil you were talking about, so I guess we're going to have to adopt you." Explained Peter.

"No!" Shouted Rosemary, who was quite content with being an only child. She really did not want to have to share.

The rest of the day continued to go on, with Abbigale and Rosemary, fighting over anything they could fight about. Whether it was toys, to the TV, to who had more chocolate-chips on their cookies on their plate at dessert, to who's hair looked better. The fighting got so far out of control, that Violet came up with a suggestion, to help everybody calm down.

"Why don't we go outside, and do a bit of star gazing, to get everybody calmed down. After all, it is a beautiful night." Said Violet excitedly, as she peered out the window, to see the sun setting, and the moon rising in the sky.

"Doesn't that sound like fun girls?" Peter asked.

"Yeah!" Said Abbigale excitedly.

"No! Cynthia P.I. is coming on, followed by Miss Stephanie's Happy House, and I don't wanna miss them." Snapped Rosemary, her arms folded across her chest.

"Now Rosemary, don't you think spending quality time with your new little sister and your mommy and daddy is more important than watching television?" Violet asked.

Rosemary nodded, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I'm sorry, but we're going star gazing tonight. You can watch TV anytime." Said Violet, as she took Rosemary's hand, Peter walking with Abbigale, and the four of them, headed out to the backyard, where they sat in the grass, and gazed up at the stars.

As they were watching the stars, a green glowing light appeared in front of them.

"Hey, that's the green light I saw before I disappeardid from my family!" Said Abbigale excitedly.

"Really? Let's go check it out." Said Peter, being curious to check out the light.

Peter let Rosemary and Violet know where they were going, and he and Abbigale, headed for the bright green light, to get a closer look. Upon reaching the glowing light, the vacuum swept both of them up, sending them through the funnel, as green light swept past their faces.

"Where are we going?" Peter shouted.

"I don't know, but I hope I'm going home." Replied Abbigale.

A few minutes later, they were dropped on the ground, looking up to find themselves in front of the Confederate castle, with several Police men and Confederate soldiers, wandering around.

"I think these people are looking for us." Said Peter.

Just then, a confederate soldier approached Abbigale and Peter.

"Peter! Kimi! We found her!" Said the confederate soldier, who scooped up Abbigale.

Just then, Peter, Kimi, and George, all walked up behind the soldier.

Peter-1, stared in shock. The other Peter, looked just like him, and Kimi looked just like Kimi back in his home, only this one was wearing a gray confederate uniform.

It suddenly hit Peter, that there was another universe, that existed in Medesco, California, and Richmond, Virginia, twelve years in the past.

"Who are you? And why are you wearing my uniform?" Peter asked, staring up at Peter-1.

"Well, I believe I am the man responsible for returning your daughter to you, and, I come from the future. Where I live, it is currently the year, 2039." Replied Peter-1.

"Wow! Well, thank you!" Said Peter, shaking Peter-1's hand.

"No problem, I was happy to help." Replied Peter-1.

"Well, we'd better see to getting you back home, so your family doesn't worry." Replied Peter, as he led Peter-1 towards the green funnel, which was blinking, and on the verge of disappearing.

"Hurry Peter, that portal is about to disappear." Said Peter, as Peter-1 approached the funnel.

"Bye bye, and thank you." Abbigale yelled in the distance. Peter-1 smiled, as the vacuum swept him up, sending him home to his own universe.

Upon returning home, he found himself in the backyard of the Confederate castle, now deserted, as he figured Violet and Rosemary had enough star gazing, and headed off to bed. Peter made his way inside, and quietly got ready for bed, curling up in bed, next to where Violet was now sleeping.

The following day, Peter paid Tommy and Silvia's house a visit, and told the offspring about where Abbigale came from.

"She came from another universe?" Casey asked.

"That's amazing!" Added Abbie.

"Yep, it's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, but I'm glad Abbigale is back home with her family again." Said Melenda.

"Me too Melenda." Said Darin with a smile.

"So, would you guys like to play a game?" Peter asked.

"Actually, we'd like to watch the new Goober movie that mommy and daddy just gotted me on Blue Ray and DVD combo pack." Said Darin, as he led the offspring to the TV.

Peter put the movie into the DVD player, and they enjoyed an afternoon, of entertainment from Goober the Goafer.

The End


	8. Episode 7, Uncle Dilly & the Alium Invat

Author's Note: Well, maybe Two and Up, had to cancel their Halloween special, but no way was The Offspring going to follow in the same footsteps, so here we go! I hope you enjoy this week's episode!

Episode 7, Uncle Dilly and the Alium Invasion

Run Time: 22 minutes

Story Release Date: October 25, 2014

Nicktoon Release Date: October 26, 2041, in the Snickel-O-Zone at 8:00 p.m. Eastern, 7:00 p.m. Central, as according to Siri on my iPhone, October 26, 2041, will be falling on a Saturday.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, as it remains the same throughout this entire story, thank you.

Location: Pittsfield, Massachusetts, in late October of the year 2039

Tommy, Silvia, Darin and Keenan were all seated at the breakfast table, eating their bowls of Reptar Junior cerial and Goober Flakes, when Tommy gave his big announcement.

"Boys, I'm excited to announce, that your Uncle Dilly is coming all the way from Florida, to pay us a visit for Halloween!" Said Tommy excitedly, as he took another bite of his Reptar Junior cerial.

"Isn't that wonderful? I haven't seen my brother-in-law since your mom's retirement party and we destroyed the Spongebob Squarepants characters. And now he's going to get to meet his nephew Keenan, for the very first time!" Said Silvia.

"Yep, and I hear Phil, Lil, and Jesse are coming too." Said Tommy.

"But why are they coming for Halloween? Wouldn't it be better for them to come up at oh say, Thanksgiving or Christmas?" Silvia asked.

"Nope, because they're busy with work a great deal near the major holidays, and, they love to see the beautiful leaves change colors in the fall here. They don't get that in Florida. And, in case you forgot, we're going to Yucaipa, California for Christmas this year to visit my parents." Said Tommy.

"Oh, that's right. Well, it's time to get going, we've gotta get the kids to daycare and get off to work." Said Silvia, as she got Darin out of his booster seat and Keenan out of his highchair, and the two of them, saw to getting the kids to daycare.

Later on that day at daycare, Darin, Melenda, Keenan, Abbie, and Casey were all on the floor, having a conversation and rolling their favorite blue and silver ball around.

"Hey guys guess what?" Darin asked.

"What?" Melenda, Abbie, and Casey all said in unison.

"My daddy says my Uncle Dilly is coming for a visit! He's coming all the way from the floor!" Replied Darin.

"Wow, I didn't know your uncle lived in the floor." Said Melenda.

"Why haven't we seen him before?" Abbie asked.

Just then, Rosemary walked over to the toddler side of the daycare from where the kindergarteners were coloring pictures, to intervene.

"You stupid babies, uncle Dilly isn't from the floor. He's from Florida." Said Rosemary.

"What's Florida?" Darin asked.

"Oh, I have to explain everything to you little babies. Florida is this place that's really far away. They don't have snow, and everything's different there." Explained Rosemary.

"You mean like Jupiter?" Asked Casey.

"Or Mars?" Asked Abbie.

"Yeah, something like that. And in fact, I hear that uncle Dilly, knows all about aliums." Said Rosemary.

"Aliums?" All of the offspring asked in unison.

"Yep, my daddy tells me ever since Darin's uncle Phil and his sister Dil dropped uncle Dilly on his head as a baby, he's known everything about aliums. And you'd better watch out, because with Halloween around the corner, if any aliums should come out, they're gonna turn you into whatever you dress up as for Halloween, and only if you give me all of your Reptar bars will you not turn into what you're dressing up as." Said Rosemary, skipping around the play area.

"That's not true. Even if your daddy tolded you all of that stuff, my daddy gotted me a Reptar Junior costume this year, and while I think it would be fun to turn into Reptar, I don't think it's gonna happen." Said Darin.

"Oh, you just wait and see. Keenan's gonna turn into Goober and give everybody hugs." Snapped Rosemary.

"That's not true, and I doubt if Uncle Dilly really knows about aliums. Let's stop listening to dumb old Rosemary and go play with our toys." Said Darin, as the offspring turned their backs on Rosemary and went off to play.

"Hoommp." Grumbled Rosemary, as she turned around, stomping back to where the older kids were playing with building blocks.

The following day, everybody was gathered at Tommy and Silvia's home, awaiting the arrival of Dil, Phil and Jesse. A few minutes later, everybody showed up.

"Hey T, how things going?" Said Dil, giving Tommy a hug.

"Dil, it's great to see you again." Said Tommy excitedly.

"Oh, Phil, Lil and Jesse, it's wonderful to see you too." Said Silvia, reaching in to give Phil, Lil, and Jesse a hug.

They all walked into the house, where Peter, Violet, Rosemary, Zack, Kimi, Abbie, Casey, Chuckie, Nicole, Melenda, Darin and Keenan were all waiting. Tommy and Silvia introduced everyone to one another, as Dil, Phil, Lil and Jesse hadn't seen the kids since Didi's retirement party over a year ago.

"And this is our newest member of the family, your nephew Keenan." Said Silvia, as she handed Keenan to Phil and Dil.

"Awe, he's so cute!" Said Phil.

"You know, he looks a lot like I did at that age." Said Dil.

"Yeah, and Darin and Keenan get along just as well as we did." Said Tommy.

"Well, why don't we all go into the kitchen. I picked up the makings for my famous tuna casarole on the way over here." Said Lil.

"Uh, Lil, you mean my famous tuna casarole. I only showed you how to make it." Said Phil, as the adults all headed into the kitchen. Darin could not help but notice, that his uncle Dil was wearing a hat, that he still had on his head, even after walking inside, which, he walked inside backwards. He also noticed that Phil smelled funny.

While the grown ups all enjoyed one another's company in the kitchen, the offspring played together in the living room.

"Did you guys notice?" Darin asked.

"Notice what?" Melenda asked.

"My uncles Dil and Phil. Uncle Dilly wears this hat on his head, and Phil smells funny." Said Darin.

"So?" Melenda asked.

"Something's up with them, and I'm gonna find out what it is." Said Darin.

Melenda sighed.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy." Melenda said to herself.

In the kitchen, all of the grown ups talked about their plans to go see a Hockey game that night.

"This is going to be the best hockey game of the season." Said Peter.

"Yes, while I don't care for the sport, my husband, loves it dearly!" Said Violet.

"And I can't believe that Halloween is around the corner! This will be the kids first time going trick or treating!" Said Nicole.

"I don't know if I'm all that interested in going to the hockey game. But I will take the kids trick or treating in a few days." Said Dil.

"Good, cuz we need someone to watch the kids." Said Silvia.

"It would be my pleasure, and no worries T and S, no aliens will be invading this home." Said Dil with a smile.

"Oh, that reminds me. We would really appreciate it, if you'd keep your little obsession about aliens, under wrap around our kids." Said Tommy.

"I don't need my daughter having nightmares, and our kids are a lot like we were when we were young." Said Chuckie.

"No worries, you've got the IOU garentee." Said Dil.

"You promise?" Tommy asked, more desperate than ever.

"Don't worry bro, have I ever broken a promise to you before?" Dil asked.

"No, I guess not." Said Tommy.

"Ok it's settled then." Said Silvia.

Silvia went and got everything ready for Dil to watch the kids while the rest of the adults attended the hockey game that evening. On their way out the door, Violet spotted Rosemary, eating some Halloween candy.

"I thought we told you, no candy." Said Violet, snatching the candy out of Rosemary's hand.

"But mommy." Rosemary cried.

"Anymore candy, and you're not going trick or treating with Uncle Dilly and the kids tomorrow night." Said Violet.

"We'd better be going. Have fun kids, and be good for Uncle Dilly." Said Peter.

"Don't worry Peter, we're gonna have lots of fun, right guys?" Said Darin.

The other offspring nodded in agreement.

"And remember Dil, you promised, no alien stories." Said Tommy, as he headed out the door.

"I promise, I promise." Said Dil, as he closed the door behind the other adults, who all headed off for their hockey game.

Later on that night, the offspring were seated in a semi circle around Dil, who was sitting in a chair in Darin and Keenan's room, reading from The Little Engine that Could.

"I think I can I think I can." Read aloud Dil from the book.

When he was finished reading the book, he was starting to get a headache.

"_If I have to read The Little Engine that Could a thirty-third time, my head is going to explode!_" Dil thought to himself, as he closed the book for the thirty-third time, as the offspring, were all, still wide awake.

"Read it again please?" Asked Rosemary.

"No!" Snapped Dil.

"No." Said Rosemary.

"That's right no. Besides, this book is failing to put you guys to sleep. It's time, I take matters, into my own hands. I don't care what my brother says. I know he'll forgive me eventually." Said Dil.

"You mean you're gonna make up a story?" Rosemary asked.

"That's right, have I ever told you all the story about the alien invasion? Well of course I haven't, so sit and listen." Said Dil, as he pulled back the curtins on the windows to reveal the night sky, illuminated by the full moon.

"On a night, just like tonight, when the moon is full, and the autumn breeze is clear and crisp, the aliens, come from their respective planets, and invade, our home planet, the planet, Earth." Said Dil, as the offspring started to imagine the aliens from Lilo and Stitch, coming down on to the planet earth, and landing in the street outside of Darin and Keenan's home.

"Upon landing on the planet earth, they attempt to take over, by first, taking the form of any human they can get their hands on, covering up their heads with a hat, to protect their communications device. Then, they continue their invasion, by turning invisible, penetrating into the brains of any adult figures they can find, and messing with their minds." Dil continued.

"And finally, if you start to notice the people around you, acting strange, it can only mean one thing. Aliens, are invading." Concluded Dil.

The offspring gasp at the sound of this.

"Well, it's obvious that's all I have for tonight. So, guess it's time for bed." Said Dil, as he tucked Rosemary into her sleeping bag, Keenan into his crib, and Darin, Melenda, Abbie and Casey, all snuggled up together in Darin's toddler bed.

"Goodnight kids." Said Dil, as he turned out the light and left the room.

A few minutes later, unknown by Dil or the offspring, the rest of the adults had returned.

"Tommy how could you?" Chuckie asked irritably as the adults came in downstairs through the front door.

"Sorry guys, I had no idea the hockey game was going to be sold out." Said Tommy apologetically.

"Well luckily, it's coming on TV." Said Peter, as he went and picked up the remote off the top of the television, turned it on, and switched it to the correct channel.

"And I've got just the perfect snack. Porkrynes!" Said Jesse, pulling a bag of porkrynes out of his coat pocket.

"Now Jesse, you know those snacks will cause you to bounce off the walls late at night." Said Lil.

"Don't worry sweetie, I didn't get these for you, I got them for us guys." Said Jesse, as he took a seat on the couch.

"And I also hear those snacks cause sleep walking. I don't need my husband sleep walking." Said Silvia.

"Relax Silvia, Tommy hasn't sleep walked since he was in middle school, and his class was about to take the standardized test." Said Peter.

"You mean when things kept disappearing in our neighborhood?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, seems I and the confederate soldiers, had to come bale Tommy out of the police station, afterhe he got caught." Said Peter.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Said Tommy.

"Quiet guys, the game is starting." Said Nicole, as the hockey game began on the TV.

Everybody watched the game, while Peter and Tommy, went through the entire bag of porkrynes. Meanwhile, Phil got out a package of gummy worms.

"Mmmm, worms!" Said Phil, as he slirped a worm out of the package.

"Well, at least in the twenty-eight years we've been alive, my brother has grown up somewhat." Muttered Lil to herself, as she turned her head away from Phil, who was grossing her out at this point.

"Yeah, gummy worms are a bit more mature than eating the worms from Violet's garden." Said Jesse, as he turned his attention to Lil, and then, back at the TV again.

Upstairs, Dil had fallen asleep, but as a result of being diagnosed with Sleep Apnia a few years ago, he put on a sleep machine, and made himself comfortable, as he got himself to sleep. Meanwhile, the offspring were lying awake in bed.

"Aren't you sleepy?" Melenda asked.

"Nope, I'm thinking." Said Darin.

"About what?" Melenda asked.

"Aliums." Said Darin.

"Don't think about that Darin, you'll get bad dreams." Said Melenda.

"But come on guys, it's obvious why my uncle Dilly knows so much about aliums." Said Darin.

"Why's that?" Abbie asked.

"Because he is an alium. And he wears that hat, to cover up his intenna he uses to communicate with the other aliums back on his home planet." Said Darin.

"You mean?" Casey asked.

"Yep, my Uncle Dilly's an alium, and I'm gonna prove it." Said Darin, jumping down from his toddler bed.

"But Darin, how are we gonna do that?" Abbie asked.

"By getting Dilly's hat off, revealing his communications device." Said Darin.

"But how do you know he's really an alium?" Melenda asked.

"Haven't you noticed he never takes that hat off? He's obviously an alium. Now come on!" Snapped Darin, as he grabbed Melenda's hand, and drug her out of the bedroom, Abbie and Casey, following close behind.

By this time, the Hockey game had ended, and everybody, had fallen asleep. The offspring snuck into the guest room, where Zack, Kimi, Chuckie, Nicole, Jesse, Phil, Lil, Peter, Violet, Jesse, and Dil were all asleep.

"Look guys, all of your parents are in here. It's obvious, Dil is up to something." Whispered Darin to the others.

"You don't know that for sure." Said Melenda.

"Maybe not, but I can't sleep until I know if my uncle is an alium once and for all. Now, take the flashlight Melenda, I'm gonna crawl up on Dil's face, and grab his hat." Said Darin, who was carrying a flashlight, who now handed it to Melenda, and crawled towards Dil, where he found the sleep mask on Dil's face.

"Look at this guys, it's obvious Dil's an alium. They can't breethe on earth, so Dil must use this to sleep. Watch, he'll melt or something when I take this off." Said Darin, as he pulled the sleep mask off of Dil's face.

Dil awoke, displeased.

"Darin! What are you doing here!" Snapped Dil, as he pushed the toddler off of his face on to the floor, got up, and led everyone back to Darin's room. He tucked them back into bed, very tightly under the blankets, then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I hope you're happy, now that your uncle has tucked us into bed so tight we can barely move, obviously an alium can't do that." Said Melenda.

"Of course an alium would, that's why Dil keeps putting us back into bed. He doesn't want us to find out his secret." Said Darin.

Darin was still convinced that his uncle was an alien, and he wouldn't stop at anything, to get the proof he needed. A few minutes later, the offspring were all back in the hallway, carrying a pretend tool kit with lots of assorted items in it.

"Darin, it's not too late, we can still go back." Whispered Melenda.

"I've got to find out if my uncle is an alium, and if he's taken over any of our parents." Said Darin.

"Darin, aliums aren't real, they're just pretend, there's no such thing as aliums." Snapped Melenda, who at that moment, all of the offspring looked up, to see Tommy, sleep walking towards them.

"Oh no! Darin, you were right!" Shreaked Abbie.

"Uncle Dilly is an alium." Added Casey.

"And he's taken over my daddy! Come on!" Shouted Darin, as the offspring ran down the stairs, the sleep walking Tommy, following behind them.

The offspring ran through the house, until they found a corner to hide in, getting away from Tommy, who kept sleep walking towards them. All of the sudden, they started hearing Tommy say things in his sleep.

"Ah, I've now found the perfect candidate to play the starring role in my latest masterpiece, The Prospector." Said Tommy, as he turned towards the toddlers.

"What is my daddy doing?" Darin whispered to the others.

"I have no idea, but he's scaring me." Whispered Melenda.

"Ok, I'll be right back with your props, the sticks of dynomight." Said Tommy, as he walked into the kitchen, and pulled a bunch of pencils out of a drawer.

"There's one stick of dynomight, two, three, four." Tommy continued to count, as he dropped the pencils all on to the floor.

"Something's going on here guys. My daddy doesn't make movies, he works for the paper. It's obvious Uncle Dilly has invaded my daddy's brain, and we've gotta stop him." Said Darin, as he marched off towards the kitchen, the other offspring, following close behind.

Darin, wrapped his hands around Tommy's legs, as he continued to run around the kitchen aimlessly, throwing pencils on to the floor.

"Get your hands off of my legs Tom Hanks, you're suppose to be throwing sticks of dynomight into the gold mind, not hugging the director." Said Tommy, trying to get Darin off of his legs, but it was no use, now all of the offspring were clinging on to Tommy's legs, trying to stop him.

"Quick guys, outside!" Shouted Darin, as he ran towards the backdoor.

By this point, Silvia noticed Tommy wasn't in bed, and she also peered into the kids room, to notice the toddlers were missing. She went to the guest room, where she awoke everyone, in apanic.

"Guys,wake up, Tommy and the kids, are gone!" Shreaked Silvia.

"Huh?" Kimi said sleepily.

"Kimi, sweetie, wake up. I think Silvia needs our help." Said Zack, shaking Kimi.

Everyone else awoke, and followed Silvia downstairs, where they overheard a crash.

Meanwhile, the toddlers and Tommy burst through the back door, tumbling down the steps, at which point, Tommy landed in the yard, and awoke.

"Where am I?" Tommy asked sleepily, as he felt around, noticing he wasn't in bed anymore.

"Uh oh, look?" Said Lil, as she noticed the back door open. Silvia rushed passed Lil, down the steps, to find her oldest son, her husband, and Melenda, Abbie and Casey, all in the grass, which was covered in falling leaves.

Tommy, was about to fall back to sleep, as the wind was knocking him out slowly.

"One dynomight, two dynomight, three dynomight, four." Tommy continued to say out loud.

"Ok are you ok honey?" Silvia asked, shaking Tommy awake.

"Yeah I guess so Tom Hanks." Replied Tommy.

"Tom Hanks! Were you dreaming about film making again?" Silvia asked.

"Yeah I guess so." Tommy replied.

"I think somebody's been sleep walking." Said Peter.

"But if he was, why didn't you? You ate as many porkrynes as he did." Said Jesse, as he scooped up the toddlers and carried them back into the house.

"Because they have different effects on different people." Explained Peter.

"Oh, thank goodness, it was all a dream. And I thought Darin's daddy was being invaded by aliums." Said Melenda.

"You kids thought Tommy had been attacked by aliums?" Peter asked.

The offspring nodded.

"Dil?" Tommy asked in an angry tone.

"Yes my older sibling of the same race." Dil replied.

"Did you tell the kids alien stories after we specifically told you not to?" Tommy asked, lunging towards his brother.

"I'm not gonna lie to you bro, yes, I did." Said Dil.

"Dil! How could you! Now are kids are going to have nightmares for weeks!" Snapped Tommy.

"I'm sorry bro." Said Dil.

"Don't give me that." Snapped Tommy, reaching up to Dil's head, and ripping off his chirpa hat, tearing it in half.

"Look at that guys, my daddy is being mean to Uncle Dilly! And he's hardly ever mean. He's been attacked by Dil! Come on guys, we've got to stop him!" Shouted Darin, as he, Abbie, Casey and Melenda, all ran towards the two fighting adults.

Tommy and Dil continued to quarrel about everything under the sun, until Darin and Melenda started grabbing at their legs, trying to pull Tommy and Dil apart.

"Stop it! There are kids in the room!" Snapped Silvia, Kimi, and Nicole, who were all witnessing their kids grabbing at Tommy and Dil's legs.

"Kids, stop!" Shouted Peter.

All of the sudden, Melenda looked up at Dil's head, to notice his hat was gone, while Tommy held the two halves of Dil's hat in his hand.

"Darin, look." Said Melenda.

Darin then looked up to where Melenda was pointing.

"Hey! Uncle Dilly's not an alium. He's got a regular head of hair just like daddy's, only it's red instead of purple." Said Darin.

"See? I tried to tell you, Dil wasn't an alium." Said Melenda.

"Wait a second, you kids thought Dil was an alien?" Peter asked.

The toddlers nodded.

"Yeah, he tolded us about an alium invasion, and how they were going to take over the grown ups, and if the grown ups acted strange, it meant aliums had attacked them." Explained Darin.

"And an alium attacked Darin's daddy." Said Melenda.

"You kids are so silly. Tommy was never attacked by aliens." Replied Peter.

"He wasn't?" Casey asked.

"No, Tommy was just sleep walking, as a result of eating some snacks that can cause people to sleep walk if they eat too many of them." Peter replied.

"Oh." The toddlers replied, relieved that Tommy wasn't attacked by aliens, and Dil, wasn't an alien after all.

Silvia got the kids to bed, and got Tommy and Dil to stop fighting long enough to get everybody to head back off to bed. The next day, Halloween, everybody was seated at the breakfast table, dining on the cerials of their choice, when Tommy and Dil, spoke up.

"Hey bro, I'm sorry for telling the kids a scary alien bedtime story." Said Dil apologetically.

"And I'm sorry I got so mad at you and tore up your favorite hat." Said Tommy.

"Why do you like that hat so much anyway?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you've had that thing for as long as we can remember." Added Phil, who brought a stack of pancakes to the table.

"Well guys, I got that hat when I was nine-years-old. If I remember, Peter got it for me at the suvineer stand when we all went camping together that summer, and whenever I wore that hat, everything went my way. So, it more or less, became my lucky hat, but as of this day, Dil Prescott Pickles, is turning over a new leaf." Said Dil.

"You mean." Said Tommy.

"Yep, I'm kissing my hat, and aliens, goodbye. Now that I'm an uncle, and nearly twenty-eight-years-old, it's time, I move on, to the next stage of my life." Said Dil.

"Wait a minute, I thought my daddy told me you believed in aliums because Phil and Lil dropped you on your head." Said Rosemary, taking a bite of the chocolate-chip pancakes that Phil had set down on the table.

"You guys really thought that's why I was always into aliens?" Said Dil.

Everyone at the table nodded their heads.

"Have you got it all wrong. I remember everything." Said Dil.

"You remember everything? How Gloria tricked Phil and Lil to drop you when we were all at that apple festival when you were only one, and they were only two?" Peter said in between bites of Reptar Junior cerial.

"Yep, but you don't remember what happened after that." Replied Dil.

"Go on then." Said Peter.

"Well, I don't know where you were that night, but my brother was sick with a cold, so daddy and I, watched a movie together." Explained Dil.

"Peter was babysitting me." Said Zack.

"And me, and if I recall, we tried to trick Angelica into thinking she was sick or something by finger painting her face." Said Jesse.

Peter nodded, amazed that Zack and Jesse remembered those events from way back when so well.

"Ok ok, so my daddy and I watched a movie about aliens that night, and, I found them so fascinating, that, well, they became, my destiny." Said Dil.

"You mean, it was all a cooencidence?" Phil asked.

"Yep." Replied Dil.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Lil asked.

"I just, never thought about it. And, the next day, well, I was bored without my brother around to play with, so I started exploring my world in strange ways, just because, I felt like it." Said Dil.

"So what you're saying is, Phil and Lil dropping you had nothing to do with your strange behavior all of these years." Said Peter.

"Exactly my king of the Confederacy." Said Dil.

"Wow, it's amazing what you find out everyday, isn't it." Said Violet.

"You guys aren't mad, are you?" Dil asked, turning towards Phil and Lil.

"No, of course not." Said Lil.

"And I'm glad my homosexual partner wasn't weird because of what we did a long time ago." Said Phil.

"Yep, I have always been me, you guys were the confused ones all of these years. Now if you excuse me, I need to go take a shower." Said Dil.

"Me too, we've gotta figure out who's taking the kids trick or treating this evening, since during the fight last night, Tommy said we couldn't take them no more." Said Phil.

"Guys, I forgive you, you can take the kids trick or treating." Said Tommy, giving Dil and Phil a hug.

"Except Rosemary." Said Violet.

"Why not?" Rosemary asked.

"Because you ate candy when you weren't suppose to." Said Violet.

That evening, Violet and Rosemary stayed at Tommy and Silvia's house to hand out candy, while Dil, Phil, Lil and Jesse, all took the other offspring, Darin, dressed as Reptar Junior, Keenan, dressed as Goober, Abbie and Casey, dressed as two of the Dummi Bears, and Melenda, dressed in her daddy's old werewolf costume, to a home made haunted house, where they scared the adults running the house, knocking over the bowl of Reptar Junior bars, collecting a bunch of them to take back home. Before they left, Melenda ate one of her Reptar Junior bars, in front of one of those fun house mirrors, sticking out her tongue, to see it had turned green.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Melenda asked in a panic.

"It's just the Reptar Junior bars, they always turn your tongue green. Remember?" Darin said, reassuring Melenda, who put her green tongue back into her mouth.

"And guys, I think Rosemary made all that stuff up about us turning into our costume characters." Said Abbie.

"Good, cuz I don't wanna be a wherewolf." Said Melenda, as the gang headed back to Tommy and Silvia's house.

Upon getting back there, Rosemary admitted to the offspring that she did make all of that up.

"Why did you do that?" Casey asked.

"Cuz you stupid babies got to go trick or treating and I didn't. Now, hand over the candy!" Snapped Rosemary.

"Nope." Replied Abbie.

"Don't think so." Added Casey.

"Besides, we like turning our tongues green with the Reptar Junior bars we founded at the scary house." Said Darin, taking a bite of his Reptar Junior bar and sticking his tongue out.

"Fine! Some Halloween this is turning out to be." Snapped Rosemary, as she skipped away from the toddlers, empty handed.

"Now princess, if you're good, we'll take you later." Said Peter.

"Nasty! Nasty!" Said Keenan, pulling on the sleeve of Rosemary's gray Confederate uniform.

"I take that back, Keenan proclaims you've been nasty, so, looks like you'll have to wait until next year." Said Peter.

"Fine." Grumbled Rosemary, as she went off to a corner.

"Happy Halloween everybody." Said Dil, now dressed in his alien costume.

"Happy Halloween." Said the other adults, Tommy dressed as a bunny rabbit, Chuckie dressed as a kitty cat, Phil and Lil dressed as frogs, and the rest of the adults, wearing festive Halloween tops covered in jackelanterns and skeletons.

"Why are some of you dressed as animals?" Zack asked.

"Uh, we meant to do this a long time ago, and never got around to it." Said Tommy.

"Yep, only now that we're all grown up, frogs may eat bugs, but we, only eat chocolate-chip bugs." Said Phil, pulling a chocolate-chip cookie in the shape of a lady bug out of a bucket on the coffee table, shaped to look like a pumpkin, and taking a bite.

"Well guys, this turned out to be the bestest Halloween ever." Said Darin.

"Yep, and isn't it nice that there's no such thing as aliums." Said Melenda.

"You said it Melenda." Said Darin with a smile, putting an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

"But there's one thing I don't get." Abbie said.

"What's that?" Darin asked.

"If your daddy's blind, why would he dream about making a movie if he can't see?" Abbie asked.

Peter, overheard this, and came over to explain.

"I can explain that one. You see kids, Darin's daddy wasn't always blind. He lost his sight as a teenager when he was fifteen-years-old, that's why he ended up working for the paper, but deep down, he's always wanted to be a movie director, so still dreams about it sometimes. And no worries, your parents had similar experiences that you guys had as kids too." Said Peter.

"They did?" Melenda asked.

"Yep, Angelica told your daddy Melenda that he too was going to turn into a wherewolf, but as you can see, it never happened, and, you know how you thought your daddy was going to be invaded by aliens?" Peter asked.

Darin nodded, interested in hearing what Peter had to say, as he loved Peter's trips down memory lane, proving to them once and for all, that their parents were just like them when they were their age.

"Well, on one of my journeys back in time, apparently Darin, your grandpa Stu sleep walked one time, only your daddy, thought he was a robot. So no worries, it's Halloween, a time of year for your imaginations to run wild, but always remember, it's only your imagination, that's what makes it fun." Explained Peter, as he got up from the floor, where he knelt down to be more so on the offspring's level.

"Yep, and it can't get any better than this." Said Darin.

The others giggled, and nodded approvingly.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that episode, which, I will admit, squishes several Rugrats episodes into one for the second generation, and, the idea where the Porkrynes caused Tommy to sleepwalk, was inspired by an episode of Hay Arnold, where Porkrynes had the same effect on Helga. I'll be back next Saturday night at 8, 7 central, for another new episode, of The Offspring, Season 1, when we'll see Doctor Darin Pickles, tending to his father who's sick with Pnewmonia? Or do we simply find, a mess made by the toddlers, while Silvia is blaming her sick husband, for the whole thing. We'll find out, on next week's episode, what all goes down, as season 1 of The Offspring, continues!


	9. Episode 8, Doctor Darin Pickles

Author's Note: My sincerest apologies for not getting this chapter/episode of The Offspring, Season 1, released at 8:00 p.m. Eastern this evening. Between being on a messed up sleep schedule, and receiving a phone call, along with several other things happening today, I didn't even start writing the chapter until after 8:00 p.m. this evening, but now it's up, so hope you enjoy this week's episode, as it's going to be the last one for a while. Details about this will be at the end of the episode, in another author's note at the end of the chapter.

Episode 8, Doctor Darin Pickles

Run Time: 22 minutes

Story Release Date: November 1, 2014

Nicktoon Release Date: November 2, 2041, in the Snickel-O-Zone at 8:00 p.m. Eastern, 7:00 p.m. Central, as according to Siri on my iPhone, November 2, 2041, will be falling on a Saturday.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1, as it remains the same throughout this entire story, thank you.

Location: Pittsfield, Massachusetts, November, 2039

It was a cold day in Pittsfield, Massachusetts, in the middle of November. The adults were sitting around the kitchen table at Tommy and Silvia's home, talking about their kid's first words, and enjoying some warm beverages.

"I remember when Melenda said her first word. It was last year, and we were picking dandelions. She picked a flower and said, flower! When I heard her say it, my heart melted!" Said Nicole, as she smiled, and took a sip of her tea.

"Rosemary took me by surprise as well. She was two when she spoke to us for the first time, she looked up at me and said, mama. It was so cute!" Said Violet.

"Darin hasn't said his first word yet, but just as we had to do with his potty training a couple of months ago, these things take time, so I know in time, it will happen, right honey?" Said Silvia.

"You bet it will. I'm not too worried." Said Tommy with a smile, taking another sip of his coffee, followed by a cough.

"You ok dear?" Silvia asked.

"I'm fine." Replied Tommy.

"Are you sure you're ok? You've been coughing like that all week." Asked Chuckie with some concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Chuckie, don't worry." Said Tommy.

"If I know Tommy and most of us have since he was little, if he says he's fine, then he's ok." Said Kimi.

"I don't know Kimi, he's been known to bury being sick, just to keep the rest of us from worrying, until it's too late." Said Zack.

"I'm sure it's just a cold, right Tommy?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, it's just a little cold, I'll be fine, really!" Said Tommy.

Everyone at the table took his word, and went on about enjoying their beverages on that cold day, talking about their kids. However, that was only the beginning. A couple of days later, Pittsfield faced their first major snow storm of the season, which was not uncommon for that part of the Berkshires to have winter start as early as Thanksgiving, or in this case, a week before the Thanksgiving holiday. But also on this day, Abbie, Casey, and Melenda had slept over with Darin and Keenan the night before, with the assumption that Tommy and Silvia would take them to daycare on their way to work that morning. As a result of the major snow storm though, other plans had to be made quickly.

"Due to the recent snow storm that occurred overnight, the following places will be closed, for a snow day. Sault Water Daycare Center." Read the announcer on the radio.

"_Oh dear._" Silvia thought to herself, as she heard the announcement on the radio, and was dishing up bowls of Reptar Junior cerial for her oldest son, his friends who had slept over, and her husband, who would soon be coming downstairs for breakfast. A few minutes later, the toddlers ran into the kitchen, with Tommy, bringing up the rear of the line, carrying Keenan in one arm, and coughing up quite a storm into his other elbow.

"My, you don't sound good dear. You feeling alright?" Silvia asked, as she secured Keenan in his highchair and got the other toddlers seated around the table in booster seats.

"I'm fine, except, it does hurt when I breethe." Replied Tommy, as he took a seat at the table.

"Oh dear, that sounds like you may have Pneumonia. You're staying home today. Besides, the weather man on the radio said Sault Water Daycare is closed today due to the snow storm we had last night, which, we got eight feet of snow out there." Said Silvia.

"But the paper, I've got reports due." Said Tommy.

"Tommy, your health is more important right now. If this gets serious, you could end up in the hospital! I'm going to have Peter come over and watch the kids, and you." Said Silvia.

"Me, I'm practically thirty-years-old. I don't need watching." Said Tommy.

"Ow." He said as he took a deep breath, feeling some pain in his chest.

Silvia went over to him and felt his forehead.

"You're burning up, and as your wife, who adores you, you're staying home. And just to be safe, I'm taking both sets of keys to both of our driverless cars, so you can't sneak out of here today." Said Silvia.

"Fine, be like my mom why don't you." Tommy muttered to himself, as he got up from the table, and headed back up to bed.

The offspring finished up their breakfast, and Silvia, went and put them into the living room to play with their toys.

"Ok kids, Darin's daddy is sick, so I need you all to play down here, so daddy can get plenty of rest, and you all mind Peter, I have to go to work." Said Silvia, as she gave her two boys a hug and a kiss, and got everyone situated in the living room.

A few minutes later, Peter showed up, and Silvia let him know where she left soup to feed Tommy later, and lunchables in the fridge to feed the offspring. Meanwhile, the offspring were having a conversation amongst themselves in the living room.

"Did you guys hear? My daddy's sick!" Said Darin.

"Yeah, he didn't look so good." Said Melenda.

"But I don't understand, if your mommy said he was burning up, why didn't we see any fire?" Abbie asked.

"Well, maybe the fire's on the inside, and that's why my daddy said he hurted every single time he breathed! We've got to help him!" Said Darin.

"Why?" Melenda asked.

"Because, whenever I'm sick, my mommy and daddy always take care of me, so now, I've gots to take care of him. From now on, I'm doctor Darin Pickles." Said Darin, as he went to the other side of the living room, to fetch out a pretend doctor kit, and put on a hat and long white jacket that came with the kit, that were toddler size.

"Darin! Darin!" Said Keenan, as he shook his raddle.

"We can't play right now Keenan, we've gotta help daddy feel better! Melenda, wanna be my nurse?" Darin asked.

"Ok, I guess, I can be your nurse." Replied Melenda with a sigh.

"What do we get to do?" Abbie asked.

"You guys gets to be my assistances, and help me get stuff to my daddy. I don't want my daddy to have to go to the hopcickle, so come on, what should we do firstest to help him?" Darin asked the others.

Abbie and Casey figured he should have some yummy food, like soup, so the offspring went into the kitchen, where they found Peter. They told him what was going on, and Peter thought it would be a good idea, so he opened up a can of the cream of mushroom soup that Tommy like, fixed it, and dished it up in a bowl, just as the phone rang.

"We'll take this up to your daddy to have in bed as soon as I'm off the phone, ok?" Said Peter, as he went and picked up the phone.

But Peter was on the phone forever, and the offspring, were growing impatient.

"I don't think Peter's ever gonna get off the phone Darin." Said Melenda.

"I think you're right." Said Darin.

"What are we gonna do then?" Abbie asked.

"Well, I guess we could take the soup up to daddy ourselves." Said Darin.

"But Darin, we've never carried food up stairs before." Said Melenda.

"Well, we've gotta learn sometime. Come on." Said Darin, as the toddlers stacked on top of one another, and Casey, who was on top, brought the bowl of soup down from the counter.

"Ok, Abbie, Casey, you two carry the soup upstairs to my daddy." Said Darin, as Abbie and Casey each took a hold of the bowl, and started walking up the stairs.

As they walked up the stairs, the soup slotched in the bowl, dripping out of the bowl, on the walls and carpet of the stairs, as the twins, tried to carry it up there. Also, they could smell the delicious aroma of the soup, making them hungry.

"This bowl is heavy! I don't know if I can make it all the way upstairs." Said Abbie.

"I know a way to make it lighter, let's eat some of it." Said Casey.

"Good idea!" Said Abbie.

But as Abbie and Casey ate the soup, they ate more than they had planned on eating, finishing the soup in the process by the time they got upstairs. Since Melenda could talk to grown ups, Darin sent her into the bedroom first, to get his daddy's attention.

"We broughted you something to eat." Said Melenda, taking the empty bowl from Abbie and Casey's hands, which were covered in soup at this point.

"But looks like somebody ated a snack on the way up here." Said Melenda with a frown, as she handed the empty bowl to Tommy.

"That's ok, I'm not hungry anyway." Said Tommy.

"Come on, let's get you kids back downstairs." Said Tommy, as he got out of bed, and febaly walked towards the stairs with the bowl in his hand, walking down the stairs slowly, the offspring, following behind him. Just then, Peter came to the hbottom of the stairs.

"Tommy! What are you doing out of bed?" Peter asked.

"Nothing." Tommy lied.

"Well, it's obvious you're unstable. Just look at this mess!" Said Peter, glancing around to see the splotches of soup that had spilled on the stairwell.

"I swear, I did not make this mess." Said Tommy, as he reached the bottom step, the offspring, still following close behind.

"Come on, let's get you all settled in the living room." Said Peter, as he led Tommy and the offspring into the living room, and made a bed on the couch for Tommy. After Peter got everyone situated in the living room, he headed back to the kitchen, and Darin, had another idea, to help his daddy to feel better.

"I know what will make my daddy feel better. Let's watch a Reptar DVD! And I've got the perfect one." Said Darin, as he found the DVD of Reptar versus the Aliens, and put it into the DVD player. The movie started to play, and Tommy, who was lying down at this point, got up from the couch, went over, and turned off the DVD player.

"I'm sorry, but daddy doesn't feel like watching Reptar right now." Said Tommy, as he started to have another coughing fit.

"Daddy just wants to lie down." Tommy continued, after his coughing fit stopped, and he could talk again, making his way back to the couch, and lying down.

"My daddy must really be sick, if he doesn't wanna watch Reptar with me, as Reptar versus the Aliums is his favoritest movie!" Said Darin.

Just then, they heard Peter making some noise in the kitchen, so the offspring, went to see what he was up to.

"Hey kids." Said Peter as he spotted the offspring coming into the room.

"Hi Peter, what you doing?" Darin asked.

"I'm fixing your daddy another bowl of soup, and some apple cider. It's important to get plenty of fluids and Vitamin C when you're sick." Explained Peter, as he poured some soup into a bowl, and some apple cider into a mug.

He then went and put the bowl of soup in the microwave, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'd better go get that, you kids stay right here." Said Peter, as he left the room to go answer the door.

"Uh oh, Peter forgotted to turn on the hot box." Said Darin.

"The hot box? What's that?" Abbie asked.

"It's this thing over here. My mommy and daddy put food in it, and it makes it hot!" Said Darin, eyeing the microwave.

"Come on guys, help me up!" Said Darin, as Melenda, Abbie, and Casey all stacked on top of one another, Darin, now on top.

"How does it work Darin?" Abbie asked.

"You push these buttons." Said Darin, as he pushed a bunch of numbers on the front panel of the microwave, setting the cook time for 852 minutes in the end.

"Now what do we do?" Casey asked.

"Now, I hit the big red button, and before we know it, daddy will have some nice, warm, nummies." Said Darin, as he hit the start button on the microwave, causing it to start up.

"How will we know when it's done?" Abbie asked.

"I know I know. I've seen my mommy and daddy use one, and it makes a ding dong noise when it's done." Said Melenda.

"Come on, let's go play, and we'll come back when we hear the ding dong noise." Said Darin, as the offspring headed back into the living room.

They returned, to find Tommy had fallen asleep on the couch.

"We need to be quiet, daddy is sleeping." Whispered Darin, as the offspring sat down on the floor, and quietly started rolling a ball to one another.

Meanwhile, Peter had been at the door for a while, talking with some Confederate soldiers, who arrived to do some business with him. He had been so busy by this point, that he had no idea what the offspring had done. Several minutes later, a burning smell filled the house. Tommy awoke to this smell, and heard the microwave running in the kitchen, so went into the other room to see what was up. At this point, Peter had finished up his conversation with the Confederate soldiers, so he too headed back to the kitchen, where he found Tommy, holding a bowl of burnt soup in his hand, and opening the windows in the room, to air it out, hopefully getting rid of the smell.

"What happened here? Did you get out of bed and try to fix your soup? Apparently, you're sicker than I thought! You burned it!" Said Peter.

"The soup is burned, but I didn't do this." Said Tommy.

Peter and Tommy continued to argue for a few minutes, when Silvia, Violet, and Rosemary, came in the door.

"Due to the snow storm, the radio station had me record several voice tracks, and leave early." Said Silvia.

"Hi daddy, mommy and I made this get well card for Tommy cuz I heard he was sick!" Said Rosemary, handing Tommy a piece of paper, with a picture of Reptar Junior on it, outlined in green beads.

"Wow, that was very thoughtful of you!" Said Peter, giving his daughter a hug.

"Thank you." Said Tommy, as he made his way back to the couch.

"Are you feeling any better dear?" Silvia asked.

Tommy nodded, before lying back down, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep, as sleep was the only thing that was helping him to feel better.

Darin saw the get well card that Rosemary had made for Tommy, and got his idea.

"Hey, Rosemary, do you think you could help us make a get well card for my daddy?" Darin asked.

"No!" Snapped Rosemary, as she went and found the TV remote, and turned the TV on.

"Why not? And don't watch TV, my daddy is sick and needs to rest." Said Darin.

"But it's time for Cynthia P.I." Said Rosemary, as she changed to the correct channel.

"Could you kids keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." Said Tommy sleepily, as he awoke to all of the loud noise from the television.

"No!" Snapped Rosemary, as she turned the volume up on the TV.

This caused Peter to come into the room, turn off the TV, and scold Rosemary for not being nice to Tommy, who was sick with Pneumonia, and needed to rest.

Just then, Darin walked over to his daddy, took his hand, and did something that surprised everybody.

"Daddy daddy." Darin said, as he squeezed his daddy's hand.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Daddy." Darin said again, reaching in and giving Tommy a hug.

"You did it Darin, you said your first word! Good job buddy." Said Tommy, giving Darin a hug and smiling. Darin saw the smile, turned to the other offspring, and he too was happy.

"Guys, I think my daddy is feeling better! Look how happy he is." Said Darin, pointing to his daddy, who while he still looked pale, he was smiling.

Violet and Silvia overheard all of the commotion from the other room, so came into the living room to see what was going on.

"Darin did it, he said his first word." Said Tommy.

"Are you sure that fever hasn't gotten worse, and you're not just hearing things?" Silvia asked.

"No, I swear, Darin said his first word!" Said Tommy.

"Daddy, daddy!" Said Darin, pointing to Tommy.

"Oh my, you did, you said your first word! Good job little guy." Said Silvia, picking up Darin, and giving him a hug.

That night at dinner, once they got the kitchen aired out of the burnt soup smell, everybody except Tommy, was seated around the dinner table, having a bite to eat, as Chuckie, Nicole, Zack, and Kimi would be there at any time, to pick up their kids.

"Sorry everything we tried to do today to help your daddy feel better didn't work Darin." Said Casey.

"That's ok, I said my firstest word to the grown ups, and that was good enough for me and my daddy." Said Darin with a smile, as he took another bite of his dinner, sausage and vegetable medley.

The other offspring nodded and smiled, agreeing with Darin, as they went on about eating their dinner.

A few days later, Tommy was over his Pneumonia, much of the snow had been plowed away, and everything returned to normal, just in time for everyone to celebrate Thanksgiving.

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this week's episode of The Offspring. And, offspring fans will be sad to learn, that this story will be taking a hiatus for a few weeks, while I see to finishing up the school semester, and getting ready for the holidays. But no worries, The Offspring will be returning on Saturday, December 20, 2014, for our Christmas Special, How the Rosemary Stole Christmas!  
>And it's going to be quite a Christmas, as the offspring and their parents, take a trip to Yucaipa, California, to go to Darin and Keenan's grandpa Stu's Christmas Land, where who knows what kind of trouble the gang will get into, only to learn that this would be the last year they'd be going to both, Christmas Land, and the Java Lava for the holidays, as retirement is near for Chaz, Kira, and Stu. Meanwhile, Rosemary gets the idea she can steel Christmas, after Darin's grandma Didi reading How the Grinch Stole Christmas to the group, can the offspring venture through Christmas Land, and stop Rosemary, before it's too late? Or will they be heading to the North Pole, to alert Santa Clause, so he can stop her? We'll find out, on December 20, 2014! Meanwhile, you all take care, and be looking for some other stories over the next few weeks, coming soon!<p> 


	10. Don't Miss the First, Christmas Special!

Author's Note: I've decided to just have one story called The Offspring, where all episodes for all seasons will be posted, oppose to a separate story for each season. Then, all stories relating to my series, The Offspring, will be together, along with promotional material for future seasons, chapters/episodes, and so on. And now, here's a sneak peak at what's to come, on The Offspring's first Christmas special, How the Rosemary Stole Christmas! Enjoy!

Don't miss the first, Christmas special, of The Offspring!

"Everyone in WhoVille loved Christmas a lot, but the Grinch, who lived up north of WhoVille, did not." Read aloud Didi from a book.

"Hurry up everyone, we need to get to Christmas Land, it won't prepare itself." Said Charlotte, motioning all of the grandparents, parents, and grandkids, to the car.

Later, everyone is driving along, when Christmas Land is spotted up in the distance.

"I see Christmas land!" Shouted Rosemary, as she spotted it.

Ladies and gentlemen, it's time, for Rugrats, the next generation, better known, as The Offspring, to celebrate their first, and last, Christmas with their parents and grandparents at Christmas Land.

"When we get there, I'm gonna steel Christmas just like the Grinch, so I can get every present in the whole wide world." Said Rosemary in the back of a mini van, that was driving the gang to Christmas Land.

"You can't steel a holiday Rosemary, it's impossible." Said Darin.

"You stupid babies know absolutely nothing. I'm gonna steel Christmas blondy, and you and your stupid baby friends, aren't gonna stop me! Of course, this does mean your baby brother Keenan, will never celebrate another Christmas again for the rest of his life, so don't come crying to me when Christmas is ruined forever, Ha ha ha!" Chuckled Rosemary.

The grown ups overheard Rosemary talking to the other toddlers.

"Remember our first time at Christmas land? Angelica did the same thing to us." Said Peter.

"Yep, she told us Dil would never have another Christmas again if he didn't get a present." Said Tommy.

"Looks like our kids are in for a similar experience." Said Kimi.

"We're doomed." Said Chuckie, as he rounded the corner into Christmas Land, as he was driving.

But when they get there, only this time, the offspring to get locked in the old fashion Christmas cabin…

"Don't worry guys, we'll be alright." Said Darin, reassuring Abbie, Casey, Melenda, Rosemary, and Keenan that everything would be ok.

"That's what you think. I'm out of here." Said Rosemary, as she knocked down a wall that was loose as a result of rotting wood over the last twenty-eight years, she snuck off through the blinding snow, as a result of once again, the snow machine malfunctioning, towards the north pole, to steel Christmas.

Later, we cut to a scene where the offspring have escaped, and are now in front of The Polar Express.

"Hey, if we take the polar express, that will get us to the north pole, and we can warn Santa Clause that Rosemary is on her way to steel Christmas. Come on!" Said Darin, as he climbed into the locomotive.

But because The Polar Express was made with paperclips and rubberbands, it breaks down on route.

"Now what do we do?" Abbie asked.

"Ha ha, I'm gonna steel Christmas, and those stupid babies can't stop me now." Said Rosemary, as she approached the entrance of the north pole, eyeing the presents on Santa's sleigh.

But while the offspring are doing everything in their power, to stop Rosemary from steeling Christmas, their grandparents, are facing something else that all grandparents go through.

"I am officially announcing, my retirement from Pickles Toys." Said Stu.

"That has got to be by far, the best decision you ever made, ever since day one." Said Drew sarcastically.

"We're getting ready to retire too." Said Chaz.

"The owner of Starbucks is offering us over sixty million dollars, to buy the Java Lava from us come the first of the year 2040, and make our small coffee shop, a world-wide international chain!" Said Kira.

"We'd love for everybody to join us at our coffee shop, for our final Christmas there." Said Chaz, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

This Christmas special is going to be a mixture of emotions for all the generations. Happiness, sadness, and everything in between. We hope that you'll join us, for the first ever Offspring Christmas Special, next Saturday night at 8, 7 central, on the only website for new Offspring, Fan Fiction! And of course, don't miss the full length 22 minute special, coming to The Snickel-O-Zone, on Saturday, December 21, 2041, at 8, 7 central!

Hope to see you there, and, Happy Holidays!


End file.
